Shinsengumi Gakuen
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Nos capitaines favoris sont au lycée ! Même s'ils n'ont pas la même vie que de Samouraï, leur journée ne reste pas pour autant paisible. Entre histoire sentimentales et problèmes quotidien, nos six capitaines ont bien du soucis à se faire
1. Chapter 1: Tous à votre place!

**Rebonjour tout le monde j'ai réécris Shinsengumi Gakuen, et donc je vous remet à jour mes chapitres u.u J'espère que vous allez préférer cette nouvelle version.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Tous à votre place !<strong>

L'année scolaire avait repris depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, et les vacances d'été étaient déjà malheureusement passée. Hé oui, après avoir passé du bon temps à se prélasser au soleil, faire du shopping, s'amuser jour comme nuit, se reposer quand on voulait, pantoufler sur le canapé, à regarder la télé, n'ayant pas le souci d'un emploi du temps surchargé, respiré, être libre. Tout ceci était définitivement terminé, car le réveil de 6h retentit dans une grande partie des maisons de la ville de Kyoto, et même dans celle du grand, de l'admirable, Toshizo Hijikata. Lui non plus n'échappait pas à la règle : le réveil de 6h après un bon mois de vacances étaient vraiment difficile à arrêter. Mais malgré lui, il du prendre son courage à deux mains, éteindre le réveil et se lever. Mais tout ceci lui prit déjà un bon quart d'heure. Il regarda alors sa montre, et s'affola lorsqu'il vit 7h30 ! Car oui, le réveil de six heures avait bien sonné, mais ce n'était qu'une heure plus tard qu'il l'entendit. Il se leva d'un coup, il se prépara un bon café chaud, tout en s'habillant en même temps, se brula avec le café, prépara sa tartine de confiture, mis quelques boutons de sa chemise en vrac, prit ses affaires et sa tartine, et sortit en trombe de son appartement. Sa montre indiquait 7h55, il lui restait cinq minutes pour arriver au lycée.  
>Au même moment, un petit couple d'élève speedaient eux aussi, en retard comme l'enseignant. La jeune fille suivait avec rythme difficile son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier remarquant que son amie peinait, il voulut lui prendre la main pour l'aider. Mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il sentit une main plus ferme et plus large que les doigts fins de la jeune fille. Surprit, il se retourna et quel ne fut pas son étonnement, lorsqu'au lieu de voir son amie, Chizuru, il vit un garçon, avec un air sournois et espiègle sur le visage.<p>

« SO... SOJI !, cria d'un coup, le jeune homme châtain aux yeux turquoise

-Oui Heisuke-kun ? Pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles, je suis juste à côté, répondit avec un ton taquin, le dénommé Soji.

-Mais ce n'était pas ta main que je voulais ! »

Heisuke n'eu plus le temps de protester, qu'il fonça sur une personne, à deux pas du portail du lycée, il était 7h59.  
>Cette même personne était le terrible démoniaque professeur de littérature, le même, qui quelques instants plus tôt, failli louper la première heure de cours, et oui, c'est lui, Hijikata Toshizo, tout décoiffé, tout débraillé, sa cravate extrêmement mal mise, il était méconnaissable à celui dont on avait l'image. Il se retourna sur l'incongru qui avait osé le percuter, et le sermonna. Heisuke en était sûr maintenant, ce n'était pas sa journée. Maintenant, la montre indiquait 8h00. Un déclique fit relever la tête aux trois individus devant le portail, et par leur plus mécontentement, le portail du lycée était fermé devant leur nez. Derrière se trouvait un jeune homme, aux cheveux violets, dont une mèche cachait son œil droit. Il tenait dans sa main gauche, une sorte de carnet et annonça clairement :<p>

« Les retardataires n'ont pas leur place dans le lycée. »

Cette phrase glaça le sang de tous, enfin, presque tous. Soji s'enfichait un peu, contrairement au professeur Hijikata, qui essayait de calmer par tous les moyens sa colère, expliqua à l'élève qu'il était enseignant. Cela ne fit rien, d'après ce dernier, qui venait de vérifier tout de même sur son carnet, que le règlement ne stipulait pas que la sanction était uniquement pour les élèves. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Hijikata aurait foncé et défoncé se portail de malheur, mais il ne pouvait se montrer comme ça devant ses élèves, et devait montrer l'exemple. Le pire, c'était que ce fut lui qui avait érigé ce règlement, aussi difficile et sévère soit-il. D'un côté, il devait se trouver aux anges d'avoir enfin un élève qui les respecter et qui les utiliser à la lettre. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui serait retourné contre lui. Bref, ceci n'arrangeais vraiment pas la situation et se dû alors de jouer son grade hiérarchique.

« Saito-kun, je te sommes en tant que vice-principal de ce lycée, de m'ouvrir ce portail, ainsi qu'à tes trois camarades. »

Saito n'eut d'autre choix que d'approuver cet ordre et ouvrit malgré lui le portail. Mais il jeta un regard noir sur les trois élèves retardataires, et alors qu'Heisuke et Chizuru se firent plus petit, Soji continua de provoquer le président du conseil de discipline en le narguant.

« Hajime-kun ! Tu n'en as pas marre de faire le chien de garde ? »

Cette question n'eut que pour seule réponse un regard glacial. Soji qu'aimait taquiner les autres, savaient très bien qu'Hajime était un élève sérieux, qui prenait au sérieux ses devoirs. Mais s'il aimait vraiment embêter Saito, c'était parce qu'il était arrivé deux mois après le début de l'année scolaire, en juin. Il voulait le connaître, savoir plus sur lui, découvrir ses faiblesses, et ce, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Soji s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que Saito était en train de partir, et donc, de s'échapper de lui.

« Hajime-kun, comment peux-tu arriver autant en avance en cours ? Tu dors au lycée, c'est ça ? »

Saito était désespéré par la puérilité de Soji, mais même si leur caractère était littéralement opposé, ce fut lui, le premier élève à être venu le voir, lui présenter très brièvement le lycée, lui montra les différents clubs, notamment celui de Kendo, auquel quelques temps après son arrivé dans le lycée, il s'y était inscrit. Le gaucher devait bien se l'avouer, Soji était l'un des seuls à se soucier de lui, et pour dire vrai, il devait être l'un de ses rares amis, étant d'un naturel introverti et enfermé, il avait du mal à se socialiser avec les autres. Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de réprimander Soji avec toutes ses bêtises ou ses taquineries. Saito regarda alors sa montre, il était 8h04, les cours allaient bientôt commencer.

Le lycée Shinsengumi Gakuen était réputé pour être le plus stricte et le plus sévère de tous les lycées. Mais c'était aussi l'un des plus prestigieux lycées, punissant sévèrement une quelconque petite entorse au règlement. Les cours étaient un niveau assez élevé et la discipline était le maître mot ici. Mais le taux de réussite suivait, en effet, les statistiques disaient que la réussite scolaire et professionnelle des élèves sortant de ce lycée était presque élevée à 100%.

Soji suivit Saito, réfléchissant toujours sur comment enlever cette carapace dans laquelle se cachait le jeune gaucher. Il avait l'avantage de se trouvait dans la même classe que ce dernier, mais par contre, il ne put s'échapper d'un professeur principal tyrannique : Hijikata. Il prit tout de même le risque de réfléchir sur un plan pendant ce cours là, mais tellement dans ses recherches, il ne remarqua même plus qu'il parlait à haute voix. Ce fut ce gentil professeur qui le réveilla. Quelle malchance, ce même professeur était de bien mauvaise humeur, étant arrivé légèrement en retard, il avait du vite se remettre en ordre dans la salle des professeurs. Mais encore, si ce n'était que ça. Bien sur, il fallait que ce soit le professeur de musique qui rentre dans la salle des profs et le surprenne dans sa tentative de se remettre en ordre. Lui, Hijikata Toshizo, ne pouvait pas se le piffer (ça à le mérite d'être clair), et ne supportait pas de voir sa face de rat. Bref, ça mauvaise humeur fut, en tout cas pour lui, bien expliquée. Par contre, pour Soji, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Soji ! Mon cours est-il si peu intéressant pour que tu te mettes à parler à voix haute ? Notamment pour nous montrer à quel point tu es capable de réfléchir quand il s'agit de connerie à faire ?, tonitrua l'enseignant de littérature.

-Je pensais vraiment à voix haute ?, demanda Soji, veuillez me pardonnez. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Saito, vérifié s'il avait bien tout entendu, et voyant qu'il était bien mal à l'aise, même s'il essayait de le cacher, il avait bien tout entendu. Soji soupira, se demandant comment il pourrait bien se rattraper. La classe, elle, était en train de bien rire, mais fut stoppée lorsque le professeur de littérature annonça un control surprise pour l'ensemble des élèves, ce qui eu pour effet de nombreuses protestations de la part des élèves, mais se calmèrent aussitôt lorsque Saito leur jeta un regard noir. Ils continuèrent malgré tout à ronchonner, et en voulurent à Soji et à leur professeur. Une heure plus tard, le cours, ou plutôt le control, fut enfin terminé et tous quittèrent la salle. Saito, lui, alla voir le professeur qu'était toujours assis, terminant deux trois trucs avant de partir à la petite pause de cinq minutes.

« Hijikata-sensei, excusez-moi de mon affront ce matin. Je ne devrais pas fermer au nez le portail à un enseignant, surtout tel que vous. »

Soji n'étais pas encore sortit. Il prenait son temps, attendant surtout Saito. Mais alors qu'il voyait Saito et Hijikata ensemble, il ne comprit pourquoi, mais son cœur battit soudain la chamade.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Saito-kun, je suis plutôt fier qu'un élève tel que toi existe et applique à la lettre mes règles. »

Saito s'inclina, signe de respect, puis se retourna pour voir s'il y avait encore Soji, l'ayant entendu ranger lentement ses affaires, mais fut surpris de ne voire plus personne, alors qu'il avait compris que c'était pour l'attendre, et finit tout de même par sortir à son tour, profiter de cinq minutes de pauses.

Soji marchait à pas rapide dans les couloirs, la tête ailleurs, il ne remarqua même pas le professeur de sport qu'il se prit royalement.

« Soji-kun ? Regarde où tu marches quand même.

-Désolé, Nagakura-sensei, je ne vous avez pas vu.

-Comment ça ? Pourtant on ne peut pas me louper avec ma si magnifique musculature que voici !, fit le professeur de sport, tout en montrant ses muscles.

-Encore désolé. »

Alors que Soji allait pour se lever, Nagakura Shinpachi le prit par le bras et lui chuchota :

« Ne serais-tu pas amoureux ? »

A cette question, le jeune élève rougit, et se dégagea de l'emprise du professeur. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, pour ensuite lui répondre qu'il réfléchissait juste a une technique pour faire encore plus tourner en bourrique Hijikata, et repartit. Bien sur, malgré ce que l'on peut croire, Shinpachi n'était pas si dupe que ça, et se douta que ce jeune Soji Okita cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne put en savoir plus, que le principal du lycée, Isami Kondo, en même temps le père adoptif du petit Okita, qui le reprit comme quoi les affaires personnelles des élèves ne devaient nullement intéresser les enseignants.

Heisuke et Chizuru se baladaient tranquillement dans les couloirs. Le jeune garçon avait retrouvé la jeune fille devant sa classe, étant le premier à être sortit de son précédent cours pour la revoir. En réalité, à force de rêvasser tout les deux, ils s'étaient un peu perdu, et cela faisait la énième fois qu'ils passaient dans le même couloir. Mais ce qu'ils avaient un peu moins prévu, c'était de croiser Chikage Kazama, le président du conseil des élèves, celui là même qui chercher par tous les moyens de posséder Chizuru, étant tous les deux d'une famille avec un statut social élevé, et ne supportant pas de la voir trainé avec ce petit Heisuke.

« Yukimura, pourquoi restes-tu avec ce gueux ?

-Kazama-san ? »

Heisuke qui vit le danger venir, se plaça devant la jeune fille, de façon à la protéger de quoique ce soit.

« Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! »

Heisuke ne supportait pas ce blond aux yeux rouges. Il faisait tout pour s'approprier Chizuru comme si c'était un vulgaire objet, mais le pire, c'était qu'il était intouchable, et ce, à cause de sa famille. De toute manière, les professeurs ne faisaient plus trop attention à lui, mis à part Hijikata, car il en était à sa troisième et dernière année dans ce lycée. Mais Heisuke ne pouvait accepter une telle arrogance, et se fichait des sentiments des autres.

« Dégage gamin, tu ne fais que la souiller avec tes sales pattes. »

La patience d'Heisuke atteignit ses limites. Toutes ces insultes l'enragèrent et il sauta alors sur le blond pour le frapper. Mais un géant, bien plus grand que le professeur de sport, roux aux yeux bleus stoppa le coup et éjecta le jeune élève quelques mètres plus loin, tout en contrôlant sa force pour éviter de trop le blesser. Chizuru alla voir Heisuke, alors que ce dernier se relevait, sans toute fois quelques douleurs. Mais ils furent tous interrompus par une voix qui surgit de nulle part. Elle appartenait à un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Chizuru.

« Il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, surtout devant ma sœur Chizuru !

-Tiens, tiens, voila le petit chien du conseil de discipline, fit alors orgueilleusement le blond.

-Kazama, le président du conseil des élèves... »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Le nouvel arrivant était bien plus petit que le blond, étant en réalité le jumeau de Chizuru.

« N'as-tu donc pas de honte pour ta sœur, qui traine avec un type de cette espèce ?, fit alors Kazama, toujours avec ce même air hautain.

-Bien sur que ce gueux* me répugne, mais tu me répugnes autant, Kazama.

-Kaoru nii-san... »

Kazama se résigna, ne désirant pas s'attirer plus d'ennui. Il jeta un dernier regard à Chizuru, se promit qu'un jour elle sera sienne, puis repartit comme si de rien n'était. Kaoru le suivit du regard, puis après qu'il ai quitté son champs de vision, alla voir sa sœur lui demander si tout allait bien. Cette dernière hocha de la tête, Kaoru rassuré, repartit, laissant en plan ce pauvre Heisuke.

« Heisuke-kun, ça va, tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda alors Chizuru.

-Non, t'inquiète, je suis en pleine forme, comme toujours », répondit-il, tout en se relevant d'un coup.

Mais cette action soudaine eu pour effet de réveiller ses douleurs, et rappela à Heisuke qu'elles n'étaient pas encore partie. Chizuru, inquiète s'approcha de lui, essayant de l'aider à tenir debout.

« Pardonne-moi Chizuru-chan. On se connait depuis l'enfance, et je ne suis même pas capable de te défendre...

-Heisuke-kun, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien. Mais t'as de vilaines blessures toi. Il faudrait que t'ailles ç l'infirmerie.

-Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non, je t'ais dit que t'y irais, et tu vas y aller ! »

Heisuke ne put rien faire devant la détermination de Chizuru, et dû malgré lui se dirigeais à l'infirmerie.  
>Une fois arrivée, voyant l'homme qui s'en occupait, Heisuke se rappela soudain que Sannan, l'infirmier, était une personne tout autant démoniaque qu'Hijikata, et qu'essayait à toute personne qui rentrait à l'infirmerie, de faire goutter un produit assez étrange et que personne, bizarrement, n'avait envie de le prendre. Chizuru, qui vit le sourire dément de Sannan laissa Heisuke au bon soin de ce dernier, et partit aussi vite qu'elle put, en prétextant qu'elle avait cours. Heisuke déglutit, il préférait encore se battre contre Kazama, que de rester seul avec ce fou.<p>

Chizuru courut pour arriver juste à temps dans sa classe, mais lorsqu'elle passa devant une horloge, elle vit que les cours avaient déjà débutés depuis cinq minutes, mais par chance, le professeur Harada attendait encore un petit moment. Ce dernier vit la jeune fille arrivait en courant et lui fit la remarque qu'elle était en retard, puis la laissa entrer. Il ne restait plus que deux places, une, tout au fond de la classe, dans un coin, que personne ne prenait, car on y voyait rien, et une autre, à côté d'une jeune fille aux yeux améthyste, qu'elle connaissait.

« Chizuru-chan ! Comment ça se fait que t'arrives en retard ?

-Heisuke et moi avions eu quelques ennuis, mais rien de grave » répondit la retardataire avec un petit sourire gêné.

Les deux jeunes filles se concentrèrent sur le cours de math, ou du moins essayées. Car même si elles avaient un très bon professeur, son problème était son charme et sa beauté, et déjà la plupart des jeunes filles de la classe en fut déconcentrée. Mais ce qu'il disait, pour une grande partie, était quasi-incompréhensible. Quelques minutes et leçons de maths plus tard, Chizuru sortie de sa léthargie pour poser une question cruciale à sa voisine.

« Heu... Osen-chan, est-ce que t'as compris quelque chose ? »

La dénommée Osen se tourna vers la jeune fille, et fit une tête déconcertée. Certes, elle souriait, mais, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout saisi non plus. Désolé Chizuru-chan. »

Chizuru laissa tomber sa tête sur ses cours, déprimant de ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce que raconter le professeur Harada.

Soji avait continué à réfléchir sur son plan d'attaque de la carapace de ce cher Saito, mais n'avait toujours aucune idée. Il s'était donné se défi là, et il se promit d'y résoudre quoiqu'il arrive. En attendant, il devait sacrifier son temps d'embêter les autres élèves comme ce Kaoru ou Heisuke et Chizuru, ou même encore Hijikata. Mais le jeune Okita aimait les défis, et surtout lorsqu'ils étaient à un niveau relativement élevé, ça valait le coup. Il décida de prendre l'air, peut être que cela lui rafraichirait les neurones. Il erra un peu, et finit par se retrouver dans un coin généralement vide, où personne n'osait s'aventurer. Il vit alors deux voyous rackettais un gamin de première année. Soji n'appréciant pas que des gens s'en prennent à plus petit que soi, s'interposa. L'un des deux voyous tenta alors de le dégager, mais Soji, malgré le fait qu'il soit tout fin, se défendit très bien grâce à une prise de judo. Le second sortit alors un couteau, ce qui eu pour effet de refroidir Soji qui pâlit à vue d'œil. Mais reprit ses esprits, ne se laissant pas le moins du monde impressionné par ces deux là. Bien sur, ils restaient deux, et le premier voyou l'immobilisa, donnant la possibilité à son compère d'en finir. Soji pensa alors qu'il se trouvait dans de bien mauvais draps, et alors qu'il sentit la défaite à plein nez, une voix grave et autoritaire surgit.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous de vous comportez ainsi dans ce lycée et d'agresser deux élèves ! »

Cette voix appartenait à Hijikata, le plus craint des professeurs. Alors que le voyou qui immobilisait Soji commençait à paniquer, l'autre ne fit rien, ne prenant pas au sérieux cet air démoniaque. Le plus sage des deux remarqua alors que son camarade allait continuer, il voulut l'interrompre.

« Arrête, c'est de la folie, tu sais ce qu'il risque de nous arriver ! Vaux mieux filer !

-Tu fais ta mauviette ? Maintenant que nous en sommes là, autant en terminer ! »

Le voyou débuta son action, mais n'eu jamais le temps de la terminer, qu'il s'était fait assommer par le vice-principal. L'autre voyou prit alors la suite, mais par malchance, il croisa la route du professeur de sport et se prit une bonne droite dans la figure, pour, à son tour, rejoindre le pays des songes. Hijikata s'approcha de Soji et lui demanda s'il n'était pas blessé. Ce dernier fit la moue, vexé dans son estime d'avoir été sauvé, mais au fond de lui les remercia, sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il repartit, laissant le soin à ses deux enseignants de remettre un peu tout ça en ordre, et voulu profiter des deux dernières minutes qui restaient avant la fin de la pause. Soji s'approcha instinctivement d'un cerisier pas en fleur, n'était pas la saison, et ne le remarqua que plus tard. Mais il fut surtout surpris de voir Saito là, en train de rêvasser devant ce cerisier. Soji décida alors de s'approcher de lui furtivement et put constater que le gaucher ne l'avait même pas remarqué, deuxième détail fort étrange de la part d'Hajime, pensa alors Soji. Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de ce dernier, qu'il ne le remarquait toujours pas, Soji en profita alors pour le détailler de la tête au pied et mis à l'évidence que son cher camarade était fort beau et attirant. Okita se donna une claque intérieure, il était un homme quand même. Mais malgré que sa raison essayée de prendre le dessus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Saito était vraiment très beau. Mais à force de percer tous les recoins du corps de Saito, il fut distrait par une petite chose qui brillait dans les mains de Saito. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voire ce que c'était, caché par le bras du gaucher. Soji tenta encore une approche, se trouvant presque à deux centimètres de l'un de l'autre, et eu une occasion rêvée lorsque Saito retira son bras qui gênée la vue de Soji. Ce dernier aperçu alors une sorte de médaillon ouvert en deux et qui devait surement abriter une photo, mais il ne put voir ce qui était dessus. Il s'avança encore un peu, mais par malchance, il cassa en deux une brindille, ce qui fit remarquer sa présence à Saito, qui se retourna d'un coup. Il n'avait pas songé deux secondes que Soji se trouvait très proche de lui, et leur visage se frôlaient. Saito paniqua d'un coup, et recula en même temps de pousser son ami. Soji se retrouva par terre, et Saito commença à retrouver peu à peu ses esprits et constata que ce n'était autre que Soji.

« Soji, que fais-tu là ?

-Hé bien... Je..., fit un Soji un peu pris au dépourvu, et ne trouvant pas d'excuse valable à raconter.

-Tu voulais encore me faire une farce, tu perds ton temps, ça ne marchera pas sur moi.

-C'est pas ça, mais... »

Soji appréciait faire des échanges avec Saito, c'était une chose assez rare, mais il aimait vraiment ça. Même si pour le moment, la conversation n'était pas en sa faveur. Malgré tout, il voulait que ce moment soit éternel, car, à cet instant même, il avait toute l'attention de Saito porter sur lui, il le regardait, il s'intéressait à lui. Bref, il était le centre d'attention du gaucher. Mais ce rêve fut de courte durée car les cinq minutes de pauses furent finies, pour le grand désespoir de Soji. Saito partit, oubliant complètement Soji, ce qui énerva bien ce dernier et tenta d'attraper le jeune homme aux yeux bleus par le bras. Mais celui-ci s'en dégagea, étant mal à l'aise avec les contacts physique. Soji eu alors le déclic et trouva enfin son plan d'attaque pour réussir à briser cette foutue carapace. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin des cours, c'est-à-dire 15h pour le mettre en action.

Hijikata marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Il venait de croiser Kondo en train de faire du Kendo en plein milieu du couloir du lycée, puis Shinpachi en train de faire de la gymnastique tout en profitant d'attirer l'attention de plusieurs adolescentes passant par là et voir un Sano bouder devant l'attitude de son collège. Mais quelle image pouvait bien avoir les autres en voyant tout ça, heureusement que lui était là pour tout rattraper et mettre les autres sur le droit chemin _(Hijikata, ne te montes-tu pas un peu la tête là ?)_. Et pour terminer, il venait d'apprendre que Sannan tentait de vendre illégalement son Ochimizu, produit qu'il pensa fort dangereux, voyant la couleur de la substance, et l'état mental de son créateur. De plus, Kaoru avait prévenu sa famille d'un certain évènement, et le lycée se trouva avec un problème supplémentaire avec la famille Yukimura. Il avait aussi croisé Kazama qu'avait encore séché les cours, se permettant de faire n'importe quoi, pensant surement qu'il était le plus fort, étant un troisième année, et de surcroit, qu'on pouvait rien lui dire, étant l'héritier des Kazama. Mais qu'allait faire cette famille avec ce bon à rien, se dit intérieurement Hijikata. Et il trainait toujours avec ses deux acolytes, un mal élevé, du nom de Kyo Shiranui, un élève aux yeux améthyste et aux longs cheveux bleus, et un autre, ce géant Amagiri. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait besoin du président du conseil de discipline mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part, en fait, ne le trouvant pas dans les lieux où il se trouvait souvent comme la bibliothèque par exemple, en ayant arpenté tout le lycée, mais ce n'est qu'en sortant prendre enfin une petite pause, qu'il le trouva avec ce chenapan de Soji, lui agrippant le bras. A ce moment là, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi. Il se colla alors contre le mur, à côté de la fenêtre, une main à la poitrine. Puis repérant l'heure, il repartit tout en se disant qu'il était enseignant et qu'il n'avait pas de tel sentiment à avoir avec un élève.

Les cours reprirent enfin, et ils passèrent très lentement pour Soji, normalement pour Saito. Mais il manquait une personne qu'était pourtant présente le matin même, et qu'aurait du revenir de l'infirmerie depuis le temps.  
>Heisuke était en train de dévaler tous les couloirs du lycée, dans le seul but d'échapper à Sannan qui le poursuivait avec l'Ochimizu, dans la seule intention de le faire boire à l'élève en question. Cette substance avait des effets secondaires comparable à l'alcool, mais en plus, c'était additif, une fois une goutte prise, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer, des élèves disaient même que si on en avait plus pris assez, on devenait des vampires, et cette boisson provoquait aussi des comportements insolites sans parler d'un changement physique assez curieux. Tous ceci étaient des rumeurs auxquelles Heisuke y croyait dur comme fer, et c'était pour cette raison que le jeune garçon essayait d'échapper à cet individu à l'âme machiavélique. Et c'était comme ça qu'il se retrouva dans une situation pour le moins anormal. Il était suspendu à un porte manteau, espérant se cacher de Sannan et donc d'échapper à ses griffes. Mais il n'avait pas choisi n'importe quel porte-manteau. C'était celui d'Hijikata, qui d'ailleurs, était en train de s'y approcher dangereusement, empoignant ce qu'il croyait être un manteau, mais qu'était en réalité les cheveux du jeune garçon. Heisuke percuta alors le dos de l'enseignant et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux par terre.<p>

« Aïe, aïe, aïe... Mais que fais-tu là, Heisuke-kun ? N'as-tu pas des cours ?

-Hijikata-sensei, et bien je... Heu... »

Heisuke n'eut le temps de s'expliquer que Sannan arriva brandissant son fier Ochimizu. Hijikata qui connaissait bien son camarade, pâlit rien qu'à la vue du liquide rouge, et étrangement, le jeune garçon eu exactement la même réaction, et se cacha alors derrière Hijikata, celui-ci, pas d'accord, replaça Heisuke devant lui, et ainsi de suite. Mais Sannan s'approcha tout de même dangereusement des deux clowns et ils décidèrent enfin de courir, toujours dans ce but d'échapper à Sannan et de ne pas mourir prématurément.  
>Hijikata qui se doutait que c'était la faute d'Heisuke, lui cria dessus comme quoi, il devait rester avec Sannan et ne pas le suivre, mais le jeune garçon n'était pas de cet avis là, et ne tenant pas plus que ça à mourir jeune, surtout avant d'avoir connu le grand amour n'écouta pas les ordres du vice-principal. Ils eurent la chance de leur vie qu'un élève se soit blessé pendant le cours de sport et dû donc aller avec Sannan à l'infirmerie (et avec son Ochimizu). Les deux fuyards prièrent pour ce pauvre élève qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver leur vie, et reprirent petit à petit leur souffle. Mais Hijikata qui fuyait moins longtemps qu'Heisuke reprit plus vite son souffle et engueula ce dernier pour avoir sécher les cours. Le jeune homme s'expliqua qu'il avait eu un problème avec Kazama et dû d'aller à l'infirmerie sous les ordres de Chizuru, et après tentait de fuir un empoisonnement à l'Ochimizu. Hijikata resta tout de même sceptique, mais abandonna malgré tout, voyant que sa montre lui disait clairement que les cours pour lui allaient bientôt reprendre. Il regarda Heisuke, et lui dit clairement que cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus d'excuse. L'élève de deuxième année déglutit et hocha de la tête.<p>

Chizuru s'était endormie en plein cours, et un élève eut la bonne idée de la réveiller brutalement, ce qui eu pour effet qu'en relevant sa tête, et le se prit la fenêtre. Le bruit attira l'attention de la classe et du professeur, et elle eu le droit aux remontrances du professeur, et elle sortit tout une série d'excuse incompréhensible et rougit de honte. Et même si le cours suivant s'était passé sans soucis, elle venait de remarquer qu'elle avait oublié son bento et qu'elle n'avait pas un sou pour s'acheter un petit sandwich du snack du coin. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas à Heisuke, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas manger, sachant que par sa faute, il avait eu une pire journée qu'elle.

A leur de la pause repas, Saito était partit pour s'asseoir seul dans son coin et manger son bento, mais Heisuke avait décrété vouloir connaître d'avantage cet énigmatique camarade de classe. Bien sur, il fut suivi par Chizuru qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Soji vit tout ce beau petit monde autour de son Saito et se mit à côté de ce dernier, se plaçant entre Heisuke et le gaucher. Ce dernier fut bien déçu de l'arriver de tout ce monde, lui qui avait l'intention de profiter du calme qu'il aimait tant. Il décida alors de partir, abandonnant l'idée de manger son repas. Soji le vit se lever et l'arrêta en voyant son bento encore plein.

« Où tu vas Hajime-kun ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges, sinon, tu ne risques pas de grandir.

-Exactement, ton ami à raison. Comment veux-tu avoir un corps d'athlète tel que le mien si tu ne nourris pas tes muscles ?, fit alors le professeur de sport qui venait les voir, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

-Shinpachi, arrête de les étouffer avec tes muscles.

-Sano, ne soit pas méchant. Je sais très bien que t'es jaloux que j'ai plus de muscle que toi, mais quand même...

Sano fut vexé sous cette remarque, et à son tour, se mit torse nu pour faire le concours de muscle avec son collègue. Soji en profita pour s'en moquer, tandis que Chizuru fut complètement gênée et qu'Heisuke tentait de lui cacher la vue. Saito en profita pour partir, voyant que toutes leurs attentions étaient sur les deux comiques.  
>Les cours reprirent et Soji passa tout le temps à faire le décompte de la fin des cours.<p>

« Plus que trois », pensa-t-il.

Soji fixait tout le long des cours Saito, il observait à quel point il était sérieux, beau et mignon. Il aimait ses cheveux légèrement en désordre mais soigneux. Il était hypnotisé par le gaucher qui lui ne semblait pas remarquer qu'on l'observait autant.  
>La fin des cours retentit enfin, pour Soji, c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie. Il rangea le plus vite possible ses affaires et il remarqua qu'il n'avait rien écrit pendant tout le cours. Il laissa la faute sur Saito, comme quoi, il l'avait déconcentré. Mais il se promit de ne plus se laisser avoir comme ça, devant se préparer aux examens trimestriels et celui à la fin de l'année. Il suivit Saito tout le long du lycée, et enfin arrivé au portail, il lui sauta au cou. Surpris, le gaucher se retourna et c'est à ce moment là que Soji mis son plan en route. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Saito et il constata qu'elles étaient douces et chaudes. Heisuke et Chizuru qu'allaient pour sortir furent eux aussi abasourdis, et tournèrent la tête, gêné. Tandis que Sano et Shinpachi se regardèrent après avoir vu ce petit spectacle, ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans un endroit fort peu fréquenté : l'appartement de Shinpachi. Enfin, Hijikata qui venait juste de sortir, fut à son tour témoin de la scène, pour le moins inaccoutumée. Il était en train de voir Saito, l'élève le plus sérieux et le plus discipliné du lycée en train d'embrasser ce fourbe de Soji***. Du point de vue des deux acteurs de la pièce, Soji était en train de passer le plus beau moment de sa vie. Tandis que Saito, tout, mais vraiment tout c'était arrêté, même son propre cerveau s'était stoppé, son corps ne bougeait plus, complètement paralysé. Soji dû, malheureusement pour lui, mettre fin au baiser et se prépara à courir de vive allure pour échapper à la colère de Saito, qui n'arriva pas.<p>

« Hajime-kun, t'es toujours là ? »

Soji agita sa main devant ce pauvre gaucher qu'était mort debout, quant à Hijikata, il commençait à se ressaisir du baiser qu'il avait été témoin. Mais il remarqua surtout que Saito, son Saito, avait l'air complètement dans les vapes. Il s'en inquiéta et s'en prit comme d'habitude à Soji.

« Non mais ça va pas Soji ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de l'embrasser comme ça ?

-Mais c'était pour rire.

-Mais t'as vu ce que ça lui fait maintenant ? Son âme a quitté son corps !

-Vous allez bien Hijikata-sensei ? Vous ne dramatisez pas un peu ?

-Mais il n'a plus aucune réaction ! Il oublie même de respirer ! Il faut l'emmener voir... Heu non pas lui, en fait.

-Hijikata-sensei, je me demande en fait si ce n'est pas vous qui devez allez voir quelqu'un.

-Soji, on l'emmène !

-Hein ? Mais où ça, en prison ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? A l'hôpital ! », Ragea un Hijikata qui ne supportait pas de voir son Saito dans un tel état.

Soji se mit à réfléchir, trouvant le comportement de son professeur suspect, puis trouva la révélation du siècle.

« Je sais !

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Vous êtes le véritable père d'Hajime-kun ! »

Le silence régna. Hijikata regarda Soji d'un air hagard, il n'avait jamais entendu une absurdité pareille.

« Bah quoi, ce n'est pas ça ? Pourtant, il regardait une photo dans un médaillon, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être vous... Et ce respect anormal des règles et envers vous, cela expliquerais tout.

-Soji, où vas-tu trouver des âneries pareilles ? Pourquoi Saito regarderait une photo de moi, alors que je suis dans ce lycée ? Et crois tu que j'ai l'âge d'avoir un lycée comme fils ?

-Bah peut être, qui sait, avec vous, on ne sait jamais. »

Hijikata laissa tomber, et essaya d'emmener Saito jusqu'à sa voiture. Soji était toujours en train de réfléchir aux possibles liens que pouvaient s'entretenir le vice-principal et Saito. Il se demanda alors pourquoi Hijikata tenait tant à cacher cette nouvelle découverte, et émit différentes hypothèses comme celle d'un abandon, d'une tragique histoire. Bref, Soji venait de remarquer qu'Hijikata l'avait laissé en plan et courut pour le rattraper.

« Mais attendez-moi, monsieur le papa de Saito ! »

* * *

><p>*Quelle gentillesse Kaoru<br>**Non Hijikata, c'est pas Saito qu'embrasse Soji mais l'inverse

Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez-moi vos impressions, vos critiques, tout est reçu.


	2. Chapter 2: Une soirée riche en émotion

**Voici dans la foulée la nouvelle version du chapitre 2 aussi, bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une soirée riche en émotion<strong>

Heisuke raccompagnait Chizuru chez elle, n'étant pas prêt de la relâcher de si tôt, avec tout ce monde qui lui tournait autour. Et puis ça ne lui posait aucun problème, puisque ce c'était sur sa route, et qu'il habitait à cinq minutes de la maison de la jeune fille. Arrivés devant le portail de la demeure, les deux amis d'enfance se jetèrent un dernier regard, et alors qu'ils se croyaient tranquilles, le jumeau de la jeune fille fit part de sa présence.

« Tu peux la laisser maintenant, retourne chez toi ! »

Chizuru laissa un dernier sourire timide et rentra chez elle suivit de Kaoru qui jeta à Heisuke un regard noir. Heisuke n'avait point écouté les paroles du frère de Chizuru, ne voulant pas quitter du regard sa demoiselle, mais cinq minutes plus tard, il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir jusqu'au lendemain et finit par rentrer chez lui. Sur la route, alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à trois pas de sa maison où sa mère l'attendait, il vit ce même blond qui voulait lui volait sa Chizuru.

« Que viens-tu faire là Kazama ! Chizuru est chez elle maintenant.

-Je m'en fiche, je tiens à régler ton compte une bonne fois pour toute, et te faire comprendre de me laisser Chizuru. »

Heisuke n'était toujours pas de cet avis là, et se prépara pour une nouvelle confrontation. Le blond semblait être seul, et en tout cas, il ne voyait pas se fichu géant. Mais ses espoirs retombèrent vite quand il vit cette fois Shiranui arrivé comme par magie, et aperçu le sourire en coin de Kazama.

« Je ne me répéterais pas. Ne touches plus Chizuru, vermine.

-Je refuse, je ne te la laisserais pas, et je t'empêcherais de lui dicter ses sentiments ! »

Cette phrase ne plut décidément pas à l'héritier de Kazama, qui envoya Shiranui régler son compte. Heisuke pâlit, il connaissait très bien la réputation de ce gars aux cheveux bleus, et elle était très mauvaise. Mais en tout cas, Kazama le dégoutait du plus haut point, laissant faire la sale besogne aux autres, et ne réglant pas lui-même ses comptes à la loyal.

Hijikata et Soji étaient enfin arrivés au parking des professeurs, et mirent Saito sur la banquette arrière. L'enseignant laissa Soji installer confortablement le jeune gaucher, tandis que lui démarra sa voiture, après avoir sortit une petite cigarette. Soji le remarqua et fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon de fumer.

« Je peux bien fumer dans ma voiture non ?

-Hijikata-sensei, vous êtes en présence de deux mineurs, dont l'un n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, et...

-Et c'est la faute de qui, hein ?

-Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, mais ! Vous devriez éviter de fumer sous le nez de Saito, laissez-lui garder un corps sain. »

Les remarques de Soji énervèrent plus ce pauvre professeur qu'avait besoin d'une petite cigarette, mais se sentait maintenant coupable de risquer d'endommager la santé du jeune garçon. De toute manière, valait mieux éviter de fumer ici, car le plus sensible n'était autre que Soji à cause de sa maladie. Soji allait boucler la ceinture de Saito que ce dernier finit par se réveille de sa syncope, Soji n'ayant encore rien remarqué, fut averti par un coup de la part du gaucher. Hijikata surpris du choc qu'il entendit, se demanda ce qu'il se passa, et vit un Soji à terre et un Saito qui se tenait éloigné, comme s'il avait vu un monstre.

« Saito-kun ?

-Hi-Hijikata-sensei ? »

Les tremblements de Saito se calmèrent, et lui-même finit par se ressaisir. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, se demandant bien où il se trouvait, puis remarqua que Soji était à terre.

« Soji ? »

En le revoyant, Saito se rappela alors l'épisode précédent, lorsque ce même jeune homme à terre l'avait embrassé quelques temps plus tôt. Saito rougit d'un coup, et se sentant observé, fit tout pour se cacher, notamment son visage.

« Hajime-kun, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller au mieux de ta forme, fit alors le jeune Okita qu'avait finit par se relever, tu devrais arrêter de bouger de partout.

-N-non, ça ira, je vais très bien.

-Soji ! Arrête de l'importuner, ne vois-tu pas qu'il se sent déjà assez mal !

-Mais ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez en fait le père d'Hajime-kun... »

Saito releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'Hijikata se désespérait de répéter à Soji que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais cela ne changea pas que le simple fait qu'on parlait de père pour le jeune gaucher, lui rappela soudain des mauvais souvenirs. Il remarqua qu'en plus, il se trouvait dans une voiture, facteur supplémentaire sur ses mauvais souvenirs. Son corps se remit à trembler et il se resserra contre lui-même, et finit même par se prendre la tête à l'aide de ses deux mains, preuve qu'un mal au crâne montrait le bout de son nez. Hijikata et Soji le regardèrent de nouveaux, et ils s'en inquiétèrent. L'enseignant demanda alors à Soji de retourner chez lui, et ce dernier refusa, mais Hijikata le convainquit de partir, prétextant que Kondo risquerait de s'inquiéter. Soji les quitta malgré lui, et jeta un dernier regard sur le ce pauvre Saito en proie à une mystérieuse panique.

Dans un appartement pittoresque, où des bouteilles vides de saké trainaient là, entouré de papier journal, carton vide pizza et autres détritus, deux hommes étaient allongés sur un lit, visiblement entièrement défaits.

« Shinpachi, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas perdu ton talent.

-Attend, ce n'était que l'échauffement !

-Quoi ? Encore ? Mais tu vas finir par me tuer si tu continues comme ça !

-Ca, c'est parce que tu ne fais qu'enseigner une langue mystérieuse que personne ne comprend au lieu d'entretenir ce magnifique corps.

-Cette langue mystérieuse se nomme les mathématiques, et puis d'abord, je te ferais que c'est toi qui fait trop de sport, je n'arrive plus à suivre ton rythme.

-Va falloir se remettre dans le bain mon pauvre Sano.

-Oui, mais tout doucement, je ne veux pas terminer paralysé sur mon lit parce que j'en ai trop demandé à mon corps.

-Bon, d'accord, alors à la place, une petite coupe de saké ?

-Sans problème ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent leur lit pour se boire de bonnes petites coupes de saké. Shinpachi tenta d'atteindre l'endroit qui lui servait de cuisine et attrapa deux verres à saké ainsi qu'une bouteille, qui se trouvait là parmi d'autres bouteilles vides. « Va falloir que je m'en achète, c'est bientôt là dèche », pensa-t-il. Il rejoignit Sano qu'attendait dans le salon et qui profita alors de mater le corps musclé de son partenaire. Sano pensa alors qu'il aimait vraiment être avec lui, car en sa présence, il n'était plus ce beau jeune homme sérieux, mais un homme qu'aimait boire et batifoler tout les deux. Alors que ce duo passait un agréable moment, Sannan se plaignait, en présence de son assistant élève Yamazaki, que personne ne voulait son Ochimizu et que tous le fuyait, alors qu'il était un gentil infirmier qui s'occupait et se souciait des autres. Kondo, lui, avait finit par rentrer chez lui, voyant que personne ne venait au club de Kendo qui commençait juste après les cours, et se trouvant juste en face du lycée. Il s'était vêtu de son armure pour rien, car même Hijikata, Soji, Saito, Heisuke, Sano et Shinpachi, qu'étaient de grands habitués ne firent part de leur présence. Le principal espéra alors que son fils adoptif se trouvait chez lui, mais même pas, et sur le coup il s'en inquiéta.

Ce dernier marchait toujours, pensant encore à Saito. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se rappela que le gaucher était plutôt taciturne, froid et renfermé sur lui-même, et peut être cela avait un lien avec ses soudains tremblements. Il repensa aussi à ce fameux médaillon et à ce qu'il pouvait contenir, et trouva que Saito avait pleins de mystères autour de lui. Soji finit alors par admettre qu'Hijikata avait raison, et qu'il n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide en ce moment pour Saito, peut être même aurait-il pu empirer la situation. Il arriva enfin chez lui, le moral presque dans les chaussettes, Kondo l'attendait, l'air inquiet.

« Où étais-tu passé Soji ? Je me suis inquiété, surtout que personne n'est venu au club ce soir, pourtant je vous avais bien prévenus qu'il y avait cours à la rentrée. Je dirais deux mots à Toshi, lui qu'exige qu'il est interdit de manquer un seul cours...

-Kondo-san, en fait, Saito-kun a eu un petit problème, fit Soji, qui remarqua alors que Kondo s'inquiéta de suite, mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, finit-il par le rassurer.

-Soji, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, est-ce que ça va ? »

Soji ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas mentir a son père de cœur, il n'aimait pas le faire, et ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais lui-même ne comprenait plus grand-chose sur ses propres sentiments. Mais peut-être que s'il en parlait, ça irait mieux pour lui. Kondo voyant bien le mal-être de Soji, l'emmena avec lui dans le salon, s'asseoir le canapé, et attendit qu'il se mette de lui-même à parler.

Heisuke avait mal, il souffrait dans chaque partie de son corps. Shiranui n'était pas allé de main morte sur lui, et il aurait continué si Kazama ne l'avait pas arrêté, le trouvant honteux, misérable, trainant sur le sol tel un insecte. Et même si son corps souffrait, ce n'était rien face à la douleur de son âme. Son ego a été sévèrement touché par ce blond, lorsque ce dernier, juste avant de partir, avait dit avec le plus grand dégout qu'il pouvait, qu'il n'était qu'un faible, et qu'il ne serait jamais capable de valoir Chizuru, alors qu'il n'était même pas foutu de se protéger lui-même. C'était cette même phrase qui avait eu l'effet d'un poignard planté dans le cœur, et c'était avec difficulté qu'il s'était relevé, marchant lentement jusqu'à sa maison. Arrivé au seuil, retenant toutes ses larmes pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère, et parce qu'il se disait un homme, il s'arrêta. Comment pouvait-il rentrer dans cet état, les habits en lambeaux, comment pourrait-il regarder sa mère dans les yeux, lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis, et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Mais il se trouva fort bien obliger de le faire, et pria le plus possible qu'il puisse échapper à sa mère. Il rentra, sa mère se trouvait dans la cuisine, il lui dit alors qu'il montait directement dans sa chambre, et qu'il ne mangerait pas ce soir, prétextant qu'il n'aurait pas faim, et qu'il avait trop de travail, et monta le plus vite possible à l'étage, et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, quelques larmes tombèrent sur le sol, dévalant les petites joues du jeune garçon. Il se sentait tellement faible, tellement lâche. Comment pourrait-il rendre heureuse Chizuru ? Il ne valait rien, et même si maintenant elle voulait rester avec lui, surement que plus tard, elle le rejettera, qu'elle verra alors qu'ils ne sont pas dans le même monde et qu'elle ira dans les bras de Kazama.

« Au final, tant qu'elle ne m'aime pas, ça ira, je n'aurais qu'à refouler mes sentiments, et peut être qu'avec le temps, je finirais par oublier cet amour impossible... »

Heisuke ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait, il était persuadé que la jeune fille avait les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait envers elle. Cette complicité, le fait qu'ils soient si inséparables, cette union qu'ils avaient entre eux... Et lui, jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. En pensant à ça, Heisuke laissa apparaitre un petit sourire, et se dit à lui-même que la vie pouvait être cruelle quand elle le voulait. Mais peu à peu, il retrouva du courage et des forces et se releva, avec la même détermination de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce Kazama, et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Mais même si son esprit avait retrouvé de l'énergie, son corps était encore douloureux, et il laissa sortir un cri de douleur qui retentit dans toute la maison voire même le quartier.

Soji était toujours aussi muet et n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot, mais il était heureux que Kondo ne le brusqua point. Il appréciait énormément son père adoptif, et serait prêt à tout pour lui. Il n'accepterait jamais que quiconque oserait lui dire ou faire du mal, il le défendrait par tous les moyens. Kondo remarqua que Soji avait toujours du mal, et c'est pour cela qu'il lui prit sa tête et lui frotta tel un père le ferait à son fils.

« Soji, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour toi, alors n'ai pas peur, prends ton temps, et parle moi. »

Ces dernières paroles et ce geste suffirent à Soji pour réussir à prendre son courage à deux mains, et s'élancer dans une discussion qui délivrera surement son cœur oppressé qui le faisait tant souffrir.

« Kondo-san, je... J'aime Hajime-kun »

Depuis ce matin, non, même depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, jusqu'aux évènements de cette journée, Soji n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Saito prenait de la place dans son cœur, et c'était en faisant le point de toutes ses émotions, ici, dans cette maison qu'il comprit ce réel sentiment qu'il avait pour le gaucher. Mais maintenant, après avoir parlé, Soji était pris d'une peur effroyable, il avait peur que Kondo le rejette, qu'il n'accepte pas son amour pour un homme, mais tout ceci fut infondé, car Kondo le regardait avec un regard doux et compatissant, comprenant Soji, l'acceptant tel qu'il l'était.

« Soji, n'ai pas peur, mais raconte moi tout, ça te fera le plus grand bien. »

Soji se posa contre son protecteur, et commença son récit, racontant au début qu'il pensait que c'était son amour des défis qui le faisait s'intéresser à Saito, mais qu'il appréciait avoir toute l'attention de ce dernier, être la seule personne qui ai de la valeur pour lui, puis quand il l'a embrassé et ce qu'il a ressenti à ce moment là, jusqu'à la panique du jeune gaucher, qui n'arrivait plus à se calmer.

« J'envie Hijikata-san, lui il peut l'aider, alors que moi...

-Soji, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu pourras toujours faire quelque chose pour Saito-kun, lui faire retrouver le sourire, lui briser cette carapace qui l'oppresse ou même tenter de lui faire oublier cette chose qui semble l'effrayer, mais je suis sûr que tu as de l'importance à ses yeux, Hajime-kun n'est pas un garçon qui montre facilement ses sentiments. »

Soji se serra encore plus fort contre son tuteur. Il le remerciait du fond du cœur qu'il soit là, et qu'il a été une oreille attentive. Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir, son cœur libéré du poids qu'il portait.

Hijikata avait emmené Saito dans un endroit paisible et tranquille. Il le posa sur un banc et s'assit à côté de lui. Les tremblements du jeune garçon se calmèrent petit à petit, et Hijikata trouva enfin l'opportunité de demander à son cher élève ce qu'il lui arriver. Mais pas de réponse, au contraire même, Saito se referma plus sur lui, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Hijikata oublia alors l'idée de le questionner, comprenant que là, valait mieux le rassurer et lui remonter le moral. Alors il commença par un professeur compatissant, en passant par les blagues idiotes. Mais ça, c'était la spécialité de Soji, et non la sienne, et il se demanda pourquoi donc avait-il demandé à Soji de partir finalement. Son cerveau en marche, au lieu de penser à des idées pour remettre Saito dans son état habituel, il se demanda bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Soit, il était professeur, et les professeurs pouvaient bien aider leurs élèves s'ils avaient quelconque ennuis, mais seulement si eux le désiraient, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Saito, car il ne disait rien pour aider ce pauvre enseignant. « Une vraie huitre », pensa-t-il. Il repensa aussi aux diverses émotions qui l'ont parcouru en cette journée, surtout lorsque Soji avait embrassé son élève préféré... Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Mais lui, c'était si peu probable... Alors comment cela pu arriver, et pourquoi cela à commencer aujourd'hui ? Tous ces questionnements assaillirent la pauvre de tête d'Hijikata, qui ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions. Enervé, il se leva d'un coup, oubliant que quelques minutes plus tôt, une fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir, et se cogna très fort. Le bruit assourdissant réveilla Saito de sa léthargie, et vit son enseignant se frotter la tête, en proie à une grosse douleur et mal de crâne naissant. Cela fit apparaitre un sourire au jeune élève, qui trouvait malgré lui cette situation fort comique, et ça n'échappa aux yeux du professeur.

« Alors je me démène pour te redonner ton entrain habituel, et il fallait que je m'assomme contre une fenêtre pour que tu puisses sourire ?

-Dé-désolé, Hijikata-sensei...

-Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci, juste parce que t'es discret, contrairement à un certain Soji, et juste parce que je tenais à que quittes cet état léthargique. »

Saito était resté silencieux, mais se sentait beaucoup mieux après ce petit moment, jusqu'à qu'il pensa à son tour à une hypothèse en rapport avec Hijikata et Soji. Ceci le rendit mal-à-l'aise, et en plus, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui, prétextant qu'il était tard. Hijikata, surpris, lui demanda pourquoi, mais Saito ne lui répondit pas. Le professeur exigea quand même qu'il l'accompagnerait, et même si le gaucher n'était pas de cet avis là. Sur tout le trajet, Hijikata ne parlait que de Soji et de ses mauvais coups, ce qu'énervait au fond Saito et lui faisait naître une pointe de jalousie. Une fois au seuil de sa maison, sur le point de rentrer, il posa une dernière question à son enseignant.

« Hijikata-sensei... Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de Soji ? »

Le concerné crut faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement cette question lui paraissait idiote. Comment lui, Hijikata Toshizo, pourrait aimer ce chenapan de Soji qui rendait sa vie un enfer ? Mais malgré ce que lui pensait, son mutisme semblait certifier à l'élève que son raisonnement semblait juste, ce que finit par comprendre Hijikata, mais trop tard. Alors qu'il voulut s'expliquer, Saito venait de refermer brutalement la porte à son nez. Sur le coup, il se sentait bête, seul, devant la maison d'un élève... Qui vivait seul d'après sa boîte aux lettres.

Saito était énervé, serrant tellement ses poings qu'il aurait pu se faire saigner. Soji avait surement voulu rendre Hijikata jaloux, ou le faire enrager, ayant découvert ce sentiment que lui éprouvait Hijikata... N'en pouvant plus de cette journée, il alla directement dans sa chambre, n'avalant aucun morceau et préféra essayer de s'endormir, en laissant à l'abandon ses devoirs qu'il avait à faire.

Au même moment, personne n'avait pu penser que quelqu'un avait pu les suivre et les espionner pendant tout ce temps avec son terrible appareil photo qu'il regarda avec un sourire diabolique, préparant surement un mauvais coup.

* * *

><p>Et le voila, je mettrais aussi dans la même foulée le troisième chapitre, il me reste encore à réécrire le quatrième et le cinquième. Merci pour ceux qui m'ont suivi et qui n'ont pas abandonné malgré une longue absence.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Une petite altercation

Et voila le petit chapitre 3, c'est à partir de là qu'il y a vraiment de gros changements (en effet, j'ai supprimé le coupage de cheveux étant donné qu'ils ont dès le début les cheveux court. (Les petits changements des premiers chapitres étaient surtout pour l'écriture et quelques détails sur le système scolaire japonais, car j'utilisais à cette époque, celui français.))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Une petite altercation<strong>

Une nouvelle journée commença, Heisuke venait comme d'habitude chercher Chizuru, qui, en le voyant, s'inquiéta sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le jeune garçon, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, sourit à la jeune fille pour la rassurer, et allèrent au lycée, arrivant pour une fois, cinq minutes en avance. Quant à Saito, même s'il gardait le portail, il faisait tout pour se cacher et faire comme si on ne le voyait pas, car si personne n'avait remarqué l'état d'Heisuke, c'est que tous les élèves parlaient de ce célèbre baiser. D'ailleurs, Soji était arrivé comme une fleur au lycée, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et pour Hijikata, il était de bien mauvaise humeur, buvant son énième café de la matinée, espérant retrouver de la forme en compensation de son manque de sommeil dû à une trop grande réflexion sur ce que pouvait cacher Saito. Et ce matin, il pensait à ce qu'avait inventé Soji, et ce que pensait Saito sur lui et ce chenapan d'élève. Alors qu'il était en train de se défouler sur la chose qui lui servait de petit déjeuné, deux courageux professeurs eurent l'audace de rentrer dans la salle des professeurs, mais l'un deux fut victime d'un café volant qu'atterrit bien sur la figure, et qui se répandit sur les vêtements. Ceci énerva bien le professeur de sport, car c'était bien lui, avec son collègue Sano, mais l'enseignant en littérature ignora les plaintes de Shinpachi, et sortit de la pièce en claquant bien fort la porte. Les deux enseignants restés sur les lieux se sentirent bête sur le moment, jusqu'à que Sano proposa à Shinpachi de se changer.

Soji ne lâchait pas du regard son cher Saito qui gardait encore le portail. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et patientait le temps que plus personne ne puisse rentrer et donc venir les interrompre. Alors que Saito ferma le portail, Soji en profita pour lui sauter au cou, mais, pour sa grande déception, le gaucher ne s'était pas fait avoir cette fois-ci, et utilisais même une règle pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Ne m'approche pas de plus de deux mètres Soji.

-Hajime-kun, ton bras plus la règle ne font que quatre vingt cinq centimètres, et pas deux mètres... »

Saito resta quand même sur sa position, et lorsqu'il décida de partir pour aller en cours, Soji l'interrompit lui demanda pourquoi il était si froid. Le gaucher lui répondit alors qu'il ne voulait pas être utilisé dans leur compte entre Hijikata et lui. Soji ne comprit pas le rapport avec l'enseignant de littérature, mais se rappela de sa magnifique théorie sur le lien de parenté entre ce même professeur et Saito et énuméra devant Saito diverses hypothèse. A ce niveau-là, Saito n'avait pas écouté, mais sur ce possible lien de parenté, ce qu'avait dit Soji c'était fixé sur son crâne, mais préféra faire comme si de rien n'était et repartit pour les cours. Soji remarquant qu'il parlait un peu tout seul, rattrapa Saito et aperçut une horloge qui indiquait huit heure dix. Surprise, Saito était pour la toute première fois de sa vie en retard, Soji allait surement bien rigoler.

« Hajime-kun, tu sais quel heure il est ? »

Cette question fit réagir Saito qui regarda sa montre, et vit, malgré lui, qu'il était en retard, surtout qu'ils avaient littérature classique, et donc, que dix minutes de retard pour le professeur Hijikata était inadmissible. A cette idée, Saito décide alors de presser le pas, et il aurait bien sur continué s'il n'y avait pas ce Kazama, qui séchait encore les cours, et qui vint les narguer.

« Le chargé de discipline ne serait-il pas en retard ?

-Kazama, que faites-vous à sécher les cours ?

-Les cours ne sont pas pour moi, mais toi, en retard, ça doit être très dur à supporter.

-Mon cas ne regarde que moi, j'accepterais ma sanction, mais vous, Kazama, votre comportement dans ce lycée est inadmissible, et je vais en référer au principal.

-Si t'en seras toujours capable après que j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus dire quoique ce soit... »

La menace du blond ne plut guère au gaucher, qui sortit sa règle pour régler leur compte. Ce comportement laissa apparaître un sourire à Kazama, content de pouvoir se défouler contre un chargé de discipline, et pour le cas de Soji, ce dernier était assez ravi qu'au lieu d'aller en cours, il puisse assister à un combat. Les deux jeunes élèves face à face se regardent un bon moment, puis Saito s'élance le premier sur Kazama qui esquiva tout ses coups. Pour l'instant, le combat était plutôt d'égal à égal, mais il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque le gaucher fut expulsé sous la force supérieure du blond. Soji regrettait de ne pas avoir de règle et ne pas pouvoir se mêler au combat, mais bon, que peut-on y faire ? Saito commençait à perdre le dessus, se défendant plus de ce qu'il attaquait. Il finit par être complètement collé au mur, sans plus aucune échappatoire. Soji voulut alors intervenir, n'acceptant pas que quiconque ose abîmer le visage de son Saito. Mais au même moment, Heisuke arriva avec Chizuru derrière-lui, leur classe respective étant juste à côté. Apercevant le blond, le jeune homme se mit devant Chizuru comme pour la protéger. Saito aperçut alors les deux élèves qui n'étaient pas en cours, et allait reprendre son rôle de chargé de discipline, si Kazama n'avait pas profité de ce moment d'inattention pour lui asséner un violent coup dans les côtes. Le choc fit tomber à genou le gaucher et le blond en profita cette fois pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre et cogna le gaucher contre le mur. Saito avait recraché du liquide, preuve que le coup à l'estomac était réellement violent, et alors qu'il attendait le dernier coup venir, Soji venait de s'interposé, après avoir piqué la règle de Chizuru pour se battre à son tour et protéger Saito.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire plus de mal à mon Hajime-kun »

Heisuke, qu'était resté pendant tout ce temps devant Chizuru, et n'ayant pas compris pourquoi Saito et Kazama se battait dans le couloir, tiqua sur le mon.

« Mon ?

-Oui, mon.

-Mon Hajime-kun ?

-Oui Heisuke-kun, t'as bien entendu. »

Heisuke ne comprenait pas tout, mais le manque de réaction du chargé de discipline l'inquiéta. Saito-kun, normalement, n'aurait pas admis ces détails, et Soji pensait de même et vérifia si Saito ne faisait pas le même coup de la dernière fois, ce qui n'était pas le cas, car le jeune gaucher était évanoui, dû aux nombreux et violents coups qu'il avait reçu. Ce qui semblait plus énervé Soji que le blond ait autant blessé Saito, mais alors qu'il allait à son tour se battre, Hijikata venait d'arriver, semblant encore plus énervé qu'avant. Cette mauvaise humeur devait surement venir de l'absence de trois de ses élèves, et qui ne manquaient jamais les cours, et même Soji. Et alors qu'il allait s'énerver sur les trois, il vit Kazama, mais surtout, une scène qui ressemblait à un combat stoppé et un Saito évanoui et en mauvais état. Il ordonna des explications, mais il finit tout de même par comprendre tout seul que cela devait surement être la faute du blond. Il l'empoigna par le col, prêt à régler ses comptes, mais ce comportement fit sourire Kazama, qui encore une fois, usa de son statut social. Hijikata était de plus en plus en colère, mais dû, malgré tout, abandonner.  
>Saito commençait à se réveiller, et lorsqu'il vit son professeur et qu'il comprit la raison de sa colère, le gaucher tenta de se lever, mais les blessures causées lui rendirent la tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Soji le remarqua en entendant un grognement de la part du gaucher, et l'aida dans son action, cachant visiblement sa colère envers le blond, mais cela n'échappa à Saito, qui comprend cette source de haine, lui-même avait un gout amer pour ce blond, et même pour lui, qui s'est fait battre. Hijikata s'approcha des deux jeunes garçons, inquiet pour Saito, mais ce dernier tenta de le rassurer sur son état, ce qui ne marcha nullement. Saito pensa soudainement à la théorie de Soji, et commençait à y croire de plus en plus, ne comprenant pas sinon pourquoi Hijikata s'inquiéterait autant pour lui. Saito se secoua alors la tête, voulant changer ses idées, et dit même à Kazama :<p>

« Kazama, vous jouez à chaque fois sur votre statut social, mais n'êtes-vous pas capable de vous débrouillez seul, sans cette aide ? En réalité, seul, vous n'êtes pas grand-chose. »

Cette remarque toucha la dignité de Kazama, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, mais préféra alors partir, les laissant là, au lieu d'envenimer la situation. De toute manière, il s'était assez défoulé sur le gaucher comme ça, peut être plus tard, il se vengerait de cette remarque. Hijikata était fier des paroles de Saito, seul lui pouvait être capable de toucher avec de simples mots la fierté d'autrui, mais il ne put encore continuer ses éloges envers son cher élève, que ce dernier gémit, se laissant tomber par terre. La douleur semblait revenir, et violement, Hijikata proposa à Soji de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais ce dernier en était réticent, faute que Sannan pouvait s'avérer être inquiétant, et avait peur de laisser son Hajime-kun dans les bras de celui-ci et Heisuke était du même avis. Hijikata soupira, mais trouvait la remarque de Soji pas si bête, se rappelant l'événement de la veille avec Heisuke. De plus, de telles blessures n'étaient pas pour un médecin travaillant dans une infirmerie, mais plus à un hôpital. Il décida alors de les mener là bas, et ordonna à Heisuke de venir avec eux, ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi, et quand Hijikata insista sur les blessures du jeune garçon, il dû admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord, et abandonna toute résistance avec le démoniaque Hijikata. Saito aurait bien aimé défendre son camarade cette fois-ci, ne tenant pas à aller à l'hôpital lui aussi, mais ses blessures étaient tellement douloureuses qu'il avait du mal à placer un mot, et même, simplement debout. Hijikata l'aida alors à se tenir debout, et ils étaient enfin prêts à partir. Mais avant, Chizuru demanda à Soji si elle pouvait récupérer sa règle. Soji lui donna, et alors que leurs mains se frôlaient, la jeune fille rougit. Heisuke jeta une fusillade de regard noir, tandis que Saito en jeta à Chizuru. Soji, lui, remarquant le comportement de Saito sourit, et fut de bonne humeur malgré les évènements.  
>Chizuru avait reçu pour mission de prévenir Kondo des événements et ainsi de leur absence. Mais son sens de l'orientation était fort peu développé et ce fut après une bonne demi-heure quelle trouva le bureau du principal. Alors qu'elle allait toquer à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrir sur Sannan, qui sortait du bureau de Kondo. L'infirmier en fut étonné et lui demanda ce que la jeune fille faisait bien là, au lieu d'être en cours.<p>

« Hé bien, Heisuke-kun et Saito-san ont été gravement blessés, et Hijikata-sensei et Soji-sempai les accompagnent.

-Je vois. »

Sannan ne rajouta pas un seul moment, et semblait vexer. Chizuru ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se rappela qu'il était infirmier et donc peut êtres que les deux élèves auraient pu passer par lui avant de partir pour un hôpital. Chizuru se trouva infiniment gourde sur le coup, mais finit par se décider de rentrer tout de même, voyant le Kondo essayer de regarder à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, se demandant qui pouvait mettre autant de temps pour se montrer.

« Yukimura-kun, c'est toi ? Mais rentre, je t'en pris.

-Ha-hai. »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier deux fois et rentra, prenant le soin de fermer la porte. Le principal semblait un peu étonné de la voir ici, au lieu d'être en cours comme les autres, et la questionna. Chizuru lui expliqua alors les évènements d'il y a maintenant presque une heure, et informa aussi qu'Hijikata sera absent le temps qu'il aille à l'hôpital et en revienne, accompagné de Soji. Kondo comprit et remercia la jeune fille de l'avoir prévenu et la laissa partir pour reprendre les cours, ou sinon, elle risquerait d'être en retard, si ce n'était déjà pas le cas, pour le prochain cours.

Shinpachi avait tout écouté à travers la porte, et un large et grand sourire rayonnait sur son visage. Une excellente idée venait de germer dans sa tête, et tout fier, alla prévenir son collègue, Sanosuke Harada.

Les trois élèves et l'enseignant étaient en train de patienter sagement dans la salle d'attente, enfin, sagement, Hijikata était en train de ruminer dans son coin, se plaignant des vieux qui venaient toujours pour rien et faisaient perdre le temps des autres et aussi des médecins qui n'étaient jamais là, râla contre ses deux élèves qu'avaient bien sur dû se blessé, pesta contre Sannan qu'était disjoncté du cerveau, bref, en ce moment même, le démon était dans une sale humeur. Saito voyait bien la mauvaise humeur de son professeur, et prit le gros risque, espérant peut être que dans un sens cela marchera, de proposer de repartir. Mais bien sûr, Hijikata n'était pas de cet avis-là, prétextant qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu une trois heure pour rien, Heisuke tenta de soutenir son camarade, mais cela n'arrangea rien, tenter de changer l'avis de ce démon était une tâche impossible et les deux jeunes élèves ruminèrent à leur tour. Soji était toujours le seul à être de bonne humeur, s'imaginant cajoler Saito, même si cela risque d'être dur, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son objectif. Enfin, un médecin fut disponible pour eux, et ils partirent à la consultation. Bien sur, le médecin demanda au deux blessés de se déshabiller, et à cette demande, Saito pâlit à vue d'œil, alors que Soji se cru au paradis et pourra en profiter. Heisuke se proposa de passer le premier, voulant vite en terminer, ignorant le mal aise de Saito. Le médecin fit alors son auscultation, prit la tension, le pouls, toucha divers parties, cherchant où se trouvait la douleur, et préconisa au jeune garçon de faire attention et de bien se reposer, donna certaines consignes et l'interdisait de faire du sport jusqu'au moment voulu. Il lui fit de meilleurs bandages et lui prescrit quelques médicaments à prendre. Heisuke se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il s'était déshabiller, et ce fut le tour de Saito. Mais ce dernier, vraiment pas décider à le faire, prétexte qu'il va très bien, et que ça ira. Bien sur, le docteur ne le crut pas deux secondes, et l'incita à se mettre en caleçon, Saito pensa alors que fuir et partir d'ici serait la meilleurs solution, ne voulant vraiment pas du tout se déshabiller en public et surtout devant Soji. Il continua malgré tout à dire qu'il avait mal nulle part, et que tout allait bien, que les coups reçus étaient plus de peur que de mal, mais le médecin, pour lui prouver le contraire appuya à en endroit de l'abdomen, laissant sortir un grognement de douleur de la part du gaucher. S'avouant enfin vaincu, il se déshabilla malgré lui, mais surtout après l'ordre d'un Hijikata vraiment énervé, et après avoir expliqué ses douleurs, et tout et tout. Le médecin fit au début exactement pareil qu'à Heisuke, mais constata quand même que le garçon avait un peu plus de mal que le plus petit. Il préféra alors vérifier si ça rate, son foie et son abdomen n'avaient pas éclatés à cause du choc. Mais il fut rassuré qu'il n'y avait rien de tel et donna les mêmes conseils et la même médicamentation d'Heisuke à Saito, lui faisant aussi divers bandage. Le médecin finit par rassurer les deux autres qu'avaient attendus, tandis que Saito voulut s'habiller le plus vite possible, ce qu'il aurait fait si ses douleurs n'étaient pas là. Les yeux perçants d'Hijikata et Soji le remarquèrent et se battirent pour celui qui irait aider ce pauvre gaucher. Mais seul Heisuke le fit, ne perdant pas son temps à se battre et ayant remarqué la galère dont se trouver son pauvre camarade. Le médecin, ayant un peu sa claque de ce groupe les jeta à la porte et sur le coup ils se sentirent bête. Enfin, Hijikata se mit à pester contre ce foutu docteur, mais fut calmer par les grognements de son ventre qui semblait faire un concert avec celui d'Heisuke et celui de Soji, qui indiquaient qu'il était midi, et donc l'heure de manger. Saito ne le montrait peut pas, et ne se faisait pas entendre non plus, mais lui aussi voulait bien manger un bout, surtout après toutes ces émotions.

Chizuru les vit arriver enfin, après avoir patienté trois heures, se demandant quand ils reviendraient, enfin, surtout Heisuke, et à sa vue, elle voulut lui sauter au cou, mais se résigna quand elle se rappela qu'il était quand même blessé. Heisuke, ravit de retrouver Chizuru l'emmena avec lui pour manger seul à seul, laissant Saito seul avec Soji et Hijikata. Ces derniers se regardèrent méchamment, se jetant des éclairs, désireux de vouloir manger seul avec Saito, mais celui-ci partit seul de son côté, sans même que les deux rivaux ne le remarquent et commencent même par s'engueuler sur qui à le droit et l'honneur de manger avec le gaucher, et finirent par lui demander son avis. Mais surprise, Saito avait disparu, Hijikata se plaignit alors de cette vie cruelle, tandis que Soji râla que Saito n'était pas à lui. Ils réfléchirent alors chacun de leur côté, et en même temps, ils eurent une illumination sur le secret de l'autre par rapport à Saito.

« Hijikata-sensei, mais vous êtes... Ca veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas être le père de Saito, à moins que vous vouliez avoir des relations avec votre propre fils !

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! Et toi Soji, ne serais-tu pas... »

Les deux éternels rivaux se fixèrent d'un regard électrique, et décidèrent de rejoindre Saito.

Ce dernier était en train de marcher tranquillement, la tête dans ses pensées. Il commençait à se douter de la véracité des propos de Soji sur le fait qu'Hijikata soit véritablement son père, à moins que cela fut une blague de la part de son ami, même s'il avait un air sérieux, on ne sait jamais de quoi il peut être capable. Saito finit par soupirer, se trouvant un peu stupide de croire ce genre d'ânerie, surtout qu'il savait qui était son père... Mais pourtant, il avait envie de croire Soji, le simple fait de découvrir que ça famille ne l'a jamais été vraiment, il aurait tellement aimé. Mais en même temps, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas considérer Hijikata comme un parent, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Saito était vraiment perdu, côté émotionnel et sentiment, n'était déjà pas son fort, mais entre Soji qui lui faisait des choses bizarres, mais le pire, que ça avait des effets sur lui, et qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment Hijikata comme père mais plus. Complètement perdu, il ne remarqua même pas que les deux personnes qui prenaient toute la place dans sa tête venaient de le retrouver, et eux-mêmes avaient appris qu'ils aimaient Saito. Mais ils furent vite inquiétés voyant le teint livide de Saito qui commençait à avoir des vertiges, ressentant vraiment de la fatigue.

Du côté des deux tourtereaux, qui ne c'étaient toujours pas avoués leur amour, Chizuru avait décidé de ramener Heisuke chez lui, inquiète pour ce dernier malgré tout. Heisuke qui voulut la convaincre qu'il allait bien, abandonna de suite devant l'obstination de son amie d'enfance et allèrent donc à l'appartement du jeune homme. La mère de ce dernier, par chance, n'était pas là, travaillant ce jour là. Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage, et Chizuru, trouvant qu'il faisait un peu chaud dans la chambre alluma le ventilateur, et par inadvertance se retrouve un peu très proche d'Heisuke qui rougit sur le coup, complètement intimidé, et qui fit rougir après Chizuru qui remarqua leur proximité.

Saito se sentait mal, et grâce à Hijikata et Soji, qui, pour une fois firent du travail d'équipe, le posèrent à l'ombre, sous un arbre. Hijikata demanda à Soji alors de ramener une bouteille fraiche et l'élève s'exécuta, s'agissant de la santé de Saito. Saito se retrouvait seul avec son professeur, mais retrouva malgré tout des couleurs, surement grâce à l'ombre de l'arbre, et le morceau de nourriture qu'on lui avait donné. Mais tapis dans l'ombre, sa discrétion parfaite, attendant le moment d'inattention pour attaquer sa proie, il fit un bond merveilleux à attaquer le gaucher qui retrouvait tout juste des forces. Hijikata voyant la menace, sortit sa règle, prêt à attaquer le coupable, mais son coup n'atteignit pas ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

><p>Encore merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère encore que cela vous a plut. Je me mets de suite au travail pour le chapitre 4 ! (j'ai commencé, je vous assure, à l'heure actuelle j'ai fait quatre lignes XD)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 : Déclaration

Et voila le dernier chapitre dont j'ai du faire la mise à jour u.u

J'espère que vous le préférerais à l'ancien.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :Déclaration<strong>

L'enseignant était plutôt surpris que le gaucher, qu'était plutôt la victime, protège son agresseur, qui à l'occurrence était un chat. Hijikata se demandait comment Saito avait pu protéger un être autant remplie de malice, qui avait osé lui abimé ce beau visage par trois griffures. Mais pourtant, le jeune homme aux yeux saphirs semblaient vraiment tenir au fait de ne pas blesser cette bête, et Hijikata du se résoudre à baisser son arme (une règle...). Il demanda alors à Saito de s'en éloigner, mais ce dernier refusa. Hijikata en fut interloqué et se demanda vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant à cette bête pour le protéger à ce point là.

« Saito, pourquoi protèges-tu ce chat ?

-Hijikata-sensei, pardonnez-moi, mais... Je ne peux pas voir un chat se faire battre sous mes yeux... Pardonnez-moi »

Plus le jeune garçon s'excusait, plus il serré la petite boule de poils dans ses bras. Voyant cette scène, Hijikata le trouva fort mignon, et se résolut définitivement de ne pas faire de mal au petit félin. Mais du regard, il demanda à son élève pourquoi un tel attachement à cet animal, et Saito, serrant encore très fort la bête sentait son cœur battre plus vite et son corps tremblotait légèrement. Mais il prit une grande inspiration, et trouve le courage en lui de raconter sa petite histoire. Hijikata était prêt à écouter le gaucher, étant légèrement surpris que ce dernier aller se confesser, alors qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de lui et de son passé. Mais après tout, il devait bien un jour lâchait tout ce qui pesait sur ses petites épaules et partageait ce fardeau qui semblait peser sur son cœur.

« Quand j'étais petit, j'avais un chat, et... »

Saito commença son récit et Hijikata l'écouté d'une tendre oreille. D'habitude, entendre la vie des élèves ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, et c'était rarement à lui qu'on parlait de ses problèmes, mais Saito était l'exception, et il le su depuis la veille, tous ces indices le lui avaient clairement prouvé ce qu'il ressentait pour ce brillant élève, et même sa « conversation » avec Soji approuva tout ceci.

Mais alors que Saito était en train de se confesser, et qu'Hijikata l'écoutait, Chizuru se trouvait toujours à deux centimètres d'Heisuke. Ce dernier s'était un peu reculé, trouvant que malgré le ventilateur, il faisait toujours aussi chaud dans cette pièce, il espéré que s'éloigner un peu de Chizuru le calmerait. Mais il perdit son équilibre, Chizuru avec, et il tomba sur le dos, amortissant la chute de Chizuru qui tomba sur le ventre du jeune homme. Cette position n'arrangea rien pour les deux adolescents qu'avaient dépassé le stade de la couleur rouge tomate et qui commençaient vraiment à être mal à l'aise. Chizuru se leva d'un coup, et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, voulant à tout prix de se cacher. Son cœur battait à vive allure et ne pu le calmer, elle tenta aussi de cacher ses rougeurs, mais à part plonger sa tête dans un pot de farine, elle ne trouvait pas d'autres solutions. Elle finit alors par se demander comment elle pouvait bien se trouver dans un tel état. Elle avait toujours été proche avec le jeune garçon, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet, serait-ce parce que maintenant, elle était une lycéenne ? Qu'elle avait dépassé le stade de l'enfance, et qu'elle était devenue une adolescente amoureuse ? En pensant à ça, elle se mit ses deux mains sur ses joues, rougissant encore plus et remua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et maintenant qu'elle venait de découvrir ses sentiments, elle voulait connaître ceux d'Heisuke, mais si ce dernier ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle avait entendu quelque part que les garçons grandissaient plus tard, peut être que lui ne comprendrait pas encore ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne croyait pas ça d'Heisuke, ils s'étaient toujours comprit, et lui aussi avait été mal à l'aise de ce rapprochement et de la dernière position. Surement qu'il devait ressentir la même chose qu'elle, Chizuru en était sûre maintenant, son Heisuke n'était pas comme les autres garçons, lui comprenait les femmes et savaient être tendre avec elles. La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Pendant que Chizuru était partie, Heisuke se posait lui aussi tout un tas de questions, pas si différentes. Mais lui était aussi devenu un peu nostalgique de l'époque de l'enfance. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être aussi proche de Chizuru, de se retrouver dans de tels positions, ce n'était plus comme avant, elle était devenue une femme, même si elle manquait un peu de poitrine pour le prouver, elle n'était plus une enfant, alors que lui, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Pourtant, il avait ressentit tous les effets que lui avaient donné son amie, et il ne pouvait ignorer tous ces signaux que son corps lui donner. Alors pour se remonter le moral, et oublier son complexe, il se dit que peut être il était petit, mais que dans sa tête, il était devenu un homme, et se promit même de tout faire pour protéger Chizuru et donc de devenir fort. Heisuke prit une pose de victoire, et c'était au même moment que la jeune fille retourna dans la pièce. Elle le trouva tout de même un peu puéril, mais elle laissa apparaître un sourire. Après tout, Heisuke restait Heisuke, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la fois où il était prêt à se battre pour elle comme un vrai homme, et peut être qu'il avait perdu, qu'en rentrant chez lui, il s'était fait battre aussi, mais il l'avait protégé, et il était prêt à tout, comme le ferait un homme, et quand il faisait le gamin, cela la faisait bien rire, alors elle pria que ce petit Heisuke ne changera jamais et qu'il gardera toujours une part d'homme et une part d'enfant en lui. Le concerné, lui, venait de remarquer que Chizuru était revenue dans la pièce, et prit son air gêné. Il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire avec beaucoup de mimiques très amusantes et des paroles qui ne voulaient rien dire. Chizuru rigola beaucoup, mais fut empêcher d'en faire plus lorsque le jeune homme l'étreignit dans ses bras. Lui assez avait décidé de dévoiler ses sentiments, et préféra commencer par une douce étreinte, espérant qu'elle ne le rejette pas, et comme il l'espérait la jeune fille lui répondit en faisait de même, mais lui offrit aussi un doux baiser auquel il répondit avec joie. Ils se sentirent tout les deux aux anges, trouvant ce moment à la fois long et court, et durent malgré eux, se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Chizuru avait repris deux fois plus de rougeurs et se retourna, tentant de se cacher, Heisuke crut alors qu'il embrassait mal et s'en voulut, pensant peut être qu'elle ne voudrait plus de lui. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et commença à se lamenter intérieurement, mais la petite voix fluette de Chizuru l'en sortit.

« Heisuke-kun...

-Chi-Chizuru ?

-Je- je t'aime »

Heisuke manqua un battement, alors elle ne le détestait pas ? Elle ne trouvait pas qu'il embrassait mal ? Heisuke se sentit l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et pour répondre aux attentes de la jeune fille, il l'embrasse et quittant ses lèvres, il lui murmura lui aussi un « je t'aime ». Les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient au paradis et se regardèrent avec passion, et Chizuru, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher avoua à Heisuke qu'il embrassait extrêmement bien. Ce dernier se sentit le plus heureux des hommes et fut, au fond de lui, fier. Il n'aura pas la peine de devoir s'entraîner à embrasser, et donc, de ne pas tromper Chizuru pour la satisfaire. Chizuru aussi était tellement heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait le meilleur des hommes comme petit ami, et de savoir qu'il embrassait tellement bien.

Mais dans un coin de la rue, quelqu'un les espionnait, et après avoir vu cette scène remplit de tendresse et d'amour à vomir pour lui, il serra fort ses jumelles, et se promit de tout raconter à son père. Un sourire mesquin, remplit de sadisme et de haine apparut sur son visage, voyant déjà sa chère jumelle se faire houspiller par leur père et cet homme payer son prix lui aussi, d'avoir osé s'approcher autant de Chizuru et d'avoir terni l'image de leur famille. Et pour qu'il le paye d'un bon prix, il se promit de pactiser avec Kazama, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'entende pas du tout avec lui en tant que chargé de discipline. Mais pour sa sœur, il serait prêt à bafouer son honneur.

Saito venait de terminer de réciter son histoire et pendant tout le long, il avait blotti sa tête contre la fourrure du petit chat qui n'avait plus rien fait depuis. Il attendait la réaction de son professeur, mais rien et le gaucher finit alors par se demander si Hijikata s'en était vraiment intéressé ou pas du tout, il attendit encore un petit moment, espérant qu'Hijikata allait dire quelque chose, mais toujours rien. Déçu, il laissa le chat repartir et se leva.  
>Hijikata, après avoir entendu ce récit était resté bloqué, jamais il n'aurait cru que des êtres comme ça pouvaient exister, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était de régler leur compte avec eux, qui ont détruit ce petit Saito de l'intérieur, et qu'ils étaient les causes évidentes de cette coquille que le gaucher s'était créer pour ne plus souffrir à cause des autres. Mais il retomba sur terre quand il entendit Saito se lever et qu'il le vit partir. Hijikata, qui n'avait pas encore finit, le rattrapa par le bras.<p>

« Lachez-moi, je sais que vous en avez rien à faire, alors je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous » Pesta Saito, tout en se débattant.

Mais en guise de réponse, Hijikata le ramena contre lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Le gaucher allait tenter de se débattre, mais lorsqu'il ressentit la chaleur qu'émanait du corps de son professeur, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : Rester dans ses bras. Et pour ne pas qu'on l'y arrache, ce traumatisme qu'il avait gardé depuis petit, il agrippa la chemise de ce dernier et enfouit sa tête contre le torse d'Hijikata. Celui-ci était heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras, mais il ressentait toujours cette colère vis-à-vis des gens qui ont fait souffrir cet ange, cependant, il se devait plutôt de le rassurer, au lieu de penser à cette haine qui le démangeait, et de ne pas délaisser ce pauvre petit gaucher.

« Pardonne-moi, Saito, je ne voulais pas te blessé, ma colère m'a tellement aveuglé que je n'ai pas pu penser à te soutenir. Mais maintenant, laisse-moi te donner ce que tu n'as jamais reçu, ce qu'on t'a volé. »

Saito ne décrochait pas sa tête du torse d'Hijikata, mais il resserra malgré tout sa prise sur la chemise et sentit quelques larmes glissées le long de sa joue. Hijikata le regardait d'un air doux et protecteur, il avait sentit quelqu'un les observer quelques minutes plus tôt, mais n'en avait guère fait plus attention.

Soji revenait enfin, après être allé chercher la bouteille d'eau fraiche, il pensait que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de laisser Saito seul avec Hijikata, mais il se devait bien d'aller chercher de l'eau pour son petit Hajime-kun. Sur son chemin, il croisa bizarrement le professeur de musique. Il le salua brièvement, de toute manière, il l'insupportait, et rien que de le voir sourire comme ça, le rendait malade. Enfin arrivé, il vit Hijikata serré fort Saito dans ses bras, ce dernier était en train d'abriter sa tête dans le torse du professeur. Soji cru que son cœur manquait un battement et lâcha la bouteille d'eau et fuit, ne supportant pas de rester une minute de plus, son cœur lui faisant tellement souffrir.

Hijikata lâcha enfin Saito, les cours allaient reprendre d'ici dix minutes. Saito se sépara de lui avec bien des difficultés et repartit pour se préparer à reprendre les cours, et encore une fois, il n'avait pas mangé. Mais après son malaise, il n'avait plus ressentit la faim. Hijikata le regardait rentrer à l'intérieur du lycée, et il se mit à fumer une dernière cigarette avant de reprendre les cours. Il se tourna vers le ciel et l'observa, se remémorant une nouvelle fois l'histoire que lui avait raconté Saito.

« J'avais un chat depuis que j'avais trois ans, c'était mon seul ami. Mes parents voulaient faire de moi un droitier, mais ils n'y arrivaient jamais, ils me regardaient de plus en plus avec de la haine. Un soir, j'avais du mal à dormir, et avec mon chat, j'étais sorti de ma chambre et j'ai surpris une conversation entre ma mère et mon père. Ils disaient que je n'étais pas digne de leur nom, qu'en plus d'être gaucher, je n'avais aucun ami, que je ne serais jamais comme mon grand frère ou ma grande sœur. J'étais leur honte. Depuis ce soir là, je m'en suis toujours voulu, je m'étais même douté de mon existence, je faisais tout pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi, je travaillais le plus assidument possible, toujours premier dans toutes les disciplines, je me faisais irréprochable. Mais rien à faire, je ne valais toujours rien pour eux. Puis quand j'ai eu quinze ans, mon chat commençait à se faire âgé, et mon père était rentré du travail, il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il m'appela, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mais il s'était mis à être violent, j'étais effrayé ce soir là, la seule chose que je désirais, c'était que tout se termine, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon père se calmait à l'aide de ma mère, mais j'avais comprit qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour moi, mais j'étais habitué. Par contre, j'ai sentit mon cœur se déchirer lorsque j'ai vu mon chat agonisant au sol, il saignait fortement, et il avait finit par mourir. Je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes de couler, je sentais ma colère dans tout mon corps, et le pire, je voyais mon père sourire, il était heureux de s'en être débarrassé, il devait surement penser que je me socialiserais à partir de maintenant. Mais au contraire, je m'étais encore plus enfermé, et j'ai décidé de fuir, trois mois plus tard de chez moi. Je suis partie de Tokyo pour arriver à Kyoto, je connaissais des gens qu'habitaient ici... Vous savez tout maintenant »

Hijikata écrasé son paquet de cigarette, avoir repensé à cette histoire l'énerva encore plus. Saito avait fait tellement d'effort pour qu'on l'accepte, et malgré tout, personne ne voulait de lui, personne ne lui donnait de l'amour alors qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, il y avait seulement son chat, et on le lui avait pris. Il n'avait plus personne pour le soutenir, et malgré tout, il a continué à marcher. Il avait même changé de nom pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Et savoir qu'ils avaient tenté de le rendre droitier, qu'ils l'avaient surement obligé à faire tout comme les droitiers, l'énerva bien plus. Saito avait du vraiment souffrir, et surement qu'il doit encore souffrir maintenant. Pour sur, il se promit de le soigner de son passé douloureux, et ils ne laisseraient plus personne le blesser, mais pour le moment, c'était l'heure de reprendre les cours, et il du y aller, malgré lui.

Les cours reprirent, et pour Saito et Soji, ils avaient maintenant math. Et bien sur, Soji se trouvait à côté du gaucher, et même si d'habitude il en était heureux, maintenant ne fut pas le cas. Mais malgré sa déception d'avoir vu Saito dans les bras d'Hijikata, cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'observer pendant toute la demi-heure du cours. Peut être qu'Hijikata l'avait enlacé, mais lui l'avait déjà embrassé, se disait-il, dans l'espoir de se remonter le moral. Mais plus il pensait à tous ça et plus il trouva que Saito était plus proche d'Hijikata que de lui, et c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus, à un tel point qu'il se leva au plein milieu du cours de math, alors que Sano demandait qui voulait corriger l'exercice. Alors, même si ce n'était pas son intention, il du aller au tableau, mais se trouvant devant une masse de chiffre et de signe étrange pour lui, il bloqua de suite. Saito le réprimanda alors, pensant qu'il avait l'intention de ralentir et gêné le cours, trouvant au début bizarre qu'il n'avait fait encore aucune bêtise. Soji se vexa, pour une fois, il n'avait rien prévu de ce genre, et pour ce défendre, il répondit qu'il ne s'était pas levé pour ça. Sano était plutôt surpris qu'on se lève en classe sans avoir l'intention de corriger des exercices au tableau, et proposa alors si c'était pour aller aux toilettes. La classe rigola bien, et Soji pensa que c'était le pire jour de sa vie. Il se rassit et laissa le cours de math continuer, mais une bonne idée cette fois naquit dans sa tête, et demanda directement à Saito des explications sur son entretien entre lui et Hijikata. Le gaucher se sentit mal-à-l'aise mais lui raconta tout de même. Et Soji eu la même attitude qu'Hijikata, à la seule différence qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait.

« Je ne peux pas les laisser faire, Hajime-kun, sache que je ne leur pardonnerait jamais ! »

Saito sourit, Soji était au fond comme Hijikata à son propos, mais une nouvelle migraine pointa dans sa tête, il était en train de réfléchir une nouvelle fois sur lui-même. Soji et Hijikata nourrissait sans doute la même chose pour lui, mais il n'en était pas habitué, il ne savait pas ce qu'était d'être aimé et aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant, il avait deux personnes qui l'aimaient tous autant plus que l'autre. Soji remarqua que Saito se ressentait de nouveau mal et vit le médaillon qui lui avait suscité de la curiosité. Instinctivement, il le prit, mais surtout dans le but de faire changer les idées à son Hajime. Et alors que Sano continuait ses explications de math, Soji était en train de narguer Saito avec le médaillon pour en terminer à jouer à chat. A la fin du cours, Saito était bien content d'avoir récupéré son médaillon et le mit bien à l'abri, ne voulant pas qu'on le repique une deuxième fois, et se cacha des regards de tous, car son comportement fut bien différent que d'habitude, et cela en étonna plus d'un.

Shinpachi était en train de donner ses cours de sport, mais aucun élève ne semblait enthousiaste, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il tapait du pied, énervé de voir tous ces élèves se chamaillaient sans cesse, se prendre pour les plus fort, faire leur malin, bref, il préférait penser à Sano et au sport qu'il pourrait bien faire tout les deux ensembles, dans la chambre de son appartement. Il surprit la conversation de deux élèves, comme quoi ils devraient sécher plus souvent les cours de sport. Cette idée l'inspira énormément et fit un sprint vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sano. Ce dernier le voyant arrivé à fond fut surpris, d'autant plus qu'il pensait qu'il avait deux heures de cours. Mais voyant l'air rayonnant qui jaillissait de lui, il finit par se douter de ses plans foireux.

« Sano, j'ai eu une super méga bonne idée !

-Et c'est quoi encore ?

-Qu'on se mette nous aussi à sécher les cours !

-Shinpachi, on n'est plus des ados, mais des adultes avec des responsabilités.

-Mais on a bien le droit de s'amuser nous aussi, non !

-Oui, mais chaque chose à son temps.

-Sano, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le professeur de math regarda enfin son collègue, surtout surpris de ce ton implorant qu'il venait d'utiliser et constata bien que Shinpachi était en train de lui faire les yeux doux, espérant tellement adoucir ce dure cœur qu'est celui de Sano, enfin, d'après Shinpachi. Mais étant plus responsable de ses actes, après un soupir, Sano essaya toujours de résonner son ami en vain. Ce dernier était plus borné que la moyenne, et tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il voudra, il continuera, nuit et jour s'il le fallait. Alors Sano, décida de l'ignorer, mais ne put continuer plus de trois secondes, avec un Shinpachi qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, et trouva la dernière solution : lui promettre que s'il continuait, il ne ferait plus rien avec lui, et étrangement, cela eu l'effet escompté. Shinpachi s'était soudainement calmé, sans toutefois perdre son regard de chiot.

Saito marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du lycée, ayant semé Soji dans l'intention de ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Il ne pensait ni à cette journée, ni à son passé, ni à Soji et Hijikata, ni à son rôle de chargé de discipline, mais seulement à marmonner des choses inaudibles, cherchant des astuces pour protéger son pauvre petit médaillon auquel il tenait plus que tout. Mais il ne remarqua pas le professeur d'histoire, qui d'ailleurs, il avait juste après la petite pause de cinq minutes, et se cogna contre ce dernier. L'enseignant, surpris au début, rangea le plus vite qu'il put ses affaires, et surtout certaines photos qu'étaient tombées après le choc des deux individus. Saito, qu'était encore ailleurs, allait réprimander celui qu'avait osé le bousculer, mais ravala sa langue lorsqu'il identifia cette personne, et s'excusa même en s'inclinant. Le professeur, Kashitaro Ito, observa à son tour l'élève, et lorsqu'il le reconnut, un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, apparut sur son visage.

« Jeune homme, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner avec de simple courbette... Je te prierais de me suivre dans mon bureau. »

Saito ravala sa salive, s'attendant au pire, il en était pas habitué car ce genre de choses ne lui arrivait jamais, mais connaissant ce professeur, un seul petit mauvais comportement, et même si c'était inhabituel de la part de l'élève, était très mal pardonné. Surtout lorsque le professeur en question avait organisé dans sa tête un plan diabolique.

* * *

><p>Bon maintenant, vous allez surement attendre longtemps pour avoir une suite, parce que je dois relire chapitre 5, (même si je l'ai déjà tout fini, faudra peut être que je le réécrive lui aussi, puis il me restera les chapitres suivants à écrire entièrement) Bref, du gros boulot. Mais bon, on s'amuse bien non?<p>

Et vous avez vu que j'ai rendue l'histoire de Saito moins comique ? (c'est ça à force d'écouter en boucle une musique déprimante u.u)


	5. Chapter 5 : Chantage

Et voila le tant attendu Chapitre 5 de Shinsengumi Gakuen (comment ça j'exagère? Mais pas du tout XD)

Bref, assez de blabla, place à l'action (je sais j'exagère encore...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Chantage<strong>

Saito suivait gentiment le professeur, discipliné comme il l'était, il n'oserait pas revendiquer ce qu'il pensait. Mais il trouvait quand même l'attitude de l'enseignant fort exagéré, surtout qu'il s'était excusé sincèrement.

« Monsieur, ne risquerez-vous pas d'arriver en retard à votre cours ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Saito-kun, j'avais besoin d'un entretien avec toi, Kondo-san est au courant, et j'ai eu de la chance de te croiser. »

Saito était rassuré de savoir que ce n'était pas à cause de la rencontre dans les couloirs, mais rien ne présageait de bon, et il n'en était pas plus rassuré. Paniqué, il se demanda bien ce qu'il avait pu faire et fit toute la liste dans sa tête. Serait-ce son baiser avec Soji, enfin, Soji lui avait plutôt sauté dessus. Ou peut-être son altercation avec Kazama ? Mais quel était le rapport avec Ito ? Aucun, mais peut être que lui trouvait un tel comportement inadmissible, mais il aurait mieux du voir avec Kondo, Chizuru l'avait avertit de cet évènement. Plus il y pensait, et moins il comprenait la raison pour laquelle l'enseignant voulait le voir absolument. Ils rentrèrent enfin dans le bureau, et Ito laissa le gaucher s'installer. Ce dernier se crispa et serra ses poings sur son uniforme, sous l'œil attentif du professeur, où son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Saito s'était mis dans la contemplation du sol, n'osant pas lever la tête et regarder son enseignant qui le fixer depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il se sentait vraiment mal-à-l'aise, et espéra que cela se terminera le plus vite possible.

« Saito-kun, comment un élève aussi sérieux et admirable tel que vous puisse agir de cette façon ? Que vous arrive-t-il mon garçon ? »

La voix cinglante du professeur retentit dans les oreilles de Saito, et il devait bien se l'avouer, même s'il respectait les professeurs, il avait du mal à apprécier l'enseignant de musique.

« Racontez-moi tout. Quelque chose s'est il passé dans votre famille, un évènement tragique, difficile à surmonter ? »

Ces dernières questions eurent l'effet d'un poignard. Etait-il vraiment obligé d'aborder le sujet de la famille ? Le gaucher n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler une troisième fois de la journée, et surtout pas avec lui. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas et il n'avait jamais mêlé vie professionnelle avec vie privée, c'était un mot d'ordre chez lui.

« Non monsieur. »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il pu donner. Intérieurement, il s'en voulu de l'avoir rencontré, et il se trouva dans un pétrin pas possible et ne sut combien de temps il allait tenir dans cet interrogatoire qui cachait quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas savoir.  
>Ito sourit encore plus et plissa les yeux, sa tête ressemblait à celle d'un renard, et ses intentions ne devaient pas être si éloignée et comme s'il avait l'intention de déstabiliser l'élève aux yeux saphirs, il lui murmura quelques paroles véridiques.<p>

« Saito-kun, ne mentez pas voyons. Vous ne pouvez pas me cacher que vous vous êtes enfuis de chez votre père. »

Saito ne crut pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait-il être au courant de ceci ? Et ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents qui se fichaient de lui. Saito resserra plus sa poigne sur son uniforme, franchement, il sentait que ce moment n'allait pas être agréable du tout et se demanda où voulez en venir Ito.

« Après de tels épisodes dans votre vie, vous devez être fragile mon garçon, surtout du plan émotionnel, chétif et une proie facile pour n'importe qui... »

Après ces paroles troublantes, Saito avait soudainement relevé la tête, anxieux, tandis qu'Ito était en train de sortir le dossier qu'il avait vivement rangé lorsqu'ils s'étaient bousculés. A ce moment là, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes.

Kaoru n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, se fichant complètement qu'il était en train de sécher ses cours, et même s'il était le chargé de discipline lui aussi. Il se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers la pièce des représentants du conseil des élèves, salle dont il n'était pas habitué à pénétrer, détestant ce lieu le plus profond de son être. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il était en état d'alerte rouge et il avait besoin de Kazama. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'appréciait pas non plus, mais le préféré de ce Heisuke qui n'était pas de son monde ni de celui de sa sœur. Kazama étant leur égal, il devait bien accepter qu'il se marierait un jour avec sa chère Chizuru. Il ne pouvait pas voire ce chien d'Heisuke souiller plus longtemps Chizuru, et après un long conflit intérieur, il dû se décider d'aller prévenir Kazama, et de lui faire une demande de coopération, au lieu d'une demande de guerre.  
>Il arriva enfin devant la salle, et ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer, il rentra directement dans le but d'énoncer son plan sans attendre une seule seconde. Quant à Kazama, il était plutôt surpris de voir ce minus dans cette pièce, et même ces environs, lui demanda la raison de sa venue ici. Le jeune Kaoru lui répondit du tac au tac qu'il s'agissait de Chizuru et que c'était une affaire urgente. Cela intrigua le blond qui fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois que Kaoru venait spécialement ici pour lui parler de sa sœur, et surtout dans cet état de panique, oubliant toute politesse et règle de leur haut niveau social. Kazama aurait bien ignoré cette fille si sa famille ne voulait pas qu'ils se marient ensemble et qu'elle ne soit pas d'un niveau social égal au sien et il était malgré lui, très obéissant des règles et très respectueux envers son père et donc il allait tenir parole et se marier avec cette nunuche.<p>

« Sache Kazama que je ne serais jamais venu, mais la situation l'exige. Ma sœur ressent le besoin d'avoir un homme, le genre de chose que ressent une adolescente. Et je ne voudrais pas que ce soit cet Heisuke Todo qui va la salir s'ils continuent comme ça. Et je dois avouer que t'es le seul à pouvoir remplir les attentes de ma chère sœur.

-Il était tant que tu t'en rendes compte, puis, c'est plutôt elle qui serait digne d'être ma femme »

Au fond, Kazama était plutôt énervé, savoir qu'il avait un tour de retard face à ce Todo l'humiliait le plus profondément possible. Il avait persisté malgré la menace qu'il lui avait offerte, de plus en plus sur les nerfs, il fit signe à Kaoru de s'en aller, et se promit de régler ce problème personnellement.

Kaoru sortit avec le plus beau sourire sur son visage. Heisuke allait payer le prix fort, ça lui apprendra d'humilier sa famille. Tous ses efforts n'étaient bien sur pas destinés à sa sœur, mais à l'honneur de sa famille, s'il la surprotégé autant, c'était parce que tout les regards, que ce soit ceux de sa famille ou de l'entourage, ils étaient portés sur Chizuru, et s'il faisait tout ça, c'était juste pour sa famille. Cela lui avait fait naître au fond de lui une jalousie envers sa sœur, parce qu'elle était une adorable petite fille et lui un homme, et cela lui avait donné un étrange passe temps dont personne de son âge, ni même plus âgé ne comprenait. Il aimait se travestir en fille, ce plaisir d'être comme ça sœur, ci ce n'était pas mieux. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un Shiranui qui semblait se rendre dans la même pièce que Kazama.

« Que fais-tu là gamin, je pensais que les membres du conseil de discipline abhorrait cet endroit.

-J'avais trois petits trucs à régler avec Kazama.

-Hé bien soit, mais maintenant tu peux déguerpir. C'est très mal vu que les élèves du conseil de discipline soient dans les alentours, vous faites tomber notre réputation.

-Pour aujourd'hui, je ne dirais rien, Kyo Shiranui, mais la prochaine fois, t'auras droit à une sanction pour manque de respect, donc ne penses pas avoir l'honneur d'une telle bonté la prochaine fois. »

Sur ce Kaoru repartit, légèrement énervé par les propos du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, le laissant là, indifférent.

Heisuke et Chizuru était revenus au lycée, ils avaient déjà manquait une heure de cours, ils n'allaient tout de même pas en manquer une deuxième, et tout ça parce qu'ils avaient légèrement oubliés le lycée avec un petit évènement récent. Les deux élèves escaladèrent le portail, qu'avait été soigneusement fermé par Kaoru lors de la pause de midi et traversant les couloirs vides de monde, ils virent les professeurs Harada et Nagakura dans une bien grande discussion. Les deux amants passèrent inaperçus, et ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de classe de Chizuru, Heisuke lui déposa un dernier baiser, et la laissa pour aller à sa classe lui aussi. Une fois devant la porte, il se mit à réfléchir à une série d'excuse possible et inimaginable, ravala sa salive, et finit par rentrée, sinon, il serait resté cloitré pendant une heure devant la porte. Mais la vision qu'il vit de la salle était complètement contraire à ce qu'il attendait : Un vacarme de fou, un Soji qui faisait le pitre, bref, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu avec la présence de Saito et surtout celle du professeur de musique. Soji vit son jeune camarade, et vint le voir, Heisuke profita de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, et pour être le plus clair possible, Soji lui montra qu'il manquait Saito et l'enseignant. Le plus petit en fut stupéfait de savoir Hajime absent, mais rassuré qu'il n'aurait pas d'excuse à présenter pour le professeur et n'aurait plus qu'à le faire auprès de Sano, mais heureusement, ils étaient des amis, se connaissant avant le lycée, même s'il était un peu plus âgé que lui. Heisuke s'assit, soufflant bien fort, lâchant la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, et se sentit d'un coup au paradis, décidément, c'était son jour aujourd'hui, et pour bien le montrer, il laissa un large sourire, certes niais, mais un beau sourire sur son visage rayonnant. Quant à Soji, il commençait à s'ennuyer de faire le malin et d'embêter les autres, ce qu'il voulait, c'était Hajime, et bien sur, il n'était pas là. Ce qui laissa inquiet le petit Okita, qu'allait, ce soir, demander à son père adoptif quelques trucs, dans l'espoir qu'il en sache plus. Mais il était toutefois rassuré qu'il n'y avait rien, pour l'instant, entre Hijikata et Saito, en tout cas, voyant la tête d'un certain Heisuke, Chizuru et lui, ça devait être réglé, et au fond, il l'enviait de pouvoir sortir avec l'être aimé, et partageait leurs sentiments.

Dans les couloirs, Sano et Shinpachi étaient en proie à une grande discussion. Shinpachi avait abandonné la technique du regard du chien battu, et avait décidé d'employer la technique de l'argumentation, sous la forme d'un essai très complexe, en tout cas pour lui, qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, à un professeur de math qui commençait sérieusement à se lasser de l'entendre répéter la même chose.

« Shinpachi, il y a des limites. Je comprends que tu as gardé cette puérilité, mais il faut être adulte par moment. Peut être que les cours de sport ne sont pas importants, mais les maths le sont, et les élèves ont un concours trimestriel et un autre à la fin de l'année, je ne peux prendre la liberté de m'absenter.

-Oui, mais voila, ils peuvent très bien se débrouiller non ? Ils sont si importants que ça tes élèves ? Tu nous oublis, nous deux.

-Mais non Shinpachi, mais je tiens à garder mon métier, j'en ai besoin, moi, pour vivre.

-Mais moi aussi ! Mais quand même... »

Sano soupirait, vraiment, il ne s'en sortait pas avec son ami, qui égalisait le niveau d'un ado immature. Mais malgré sa détermination, Sano avait gardé sa position, et il finit par abandonner pour reprendre les cours de sport, mais il se promit, lui Nagakura Shinpachi, de se venger.

« Je me vengerais un jour, je me vengerais. »

Hijikata et Kondo venaient de rentrer dans la pièce, et le professeur de littérature était rempli d'un énervement sans nom, détestant par-dessus tout Kashitaro Ito. Le principal était juste derrière son ami, et il semblait arborer une mine plutôt sérieuse. Saito s'était retourné, surpris, et le fut d'autant plus en voyant les deux individus.

« Hi-Hijikata-sensei ?

-Ha, vous voila enfin Hijikata-kun, Kondo-san.

-Que voulez-vous Ito ? demanda Hijikata d'un ton irrité, se retenant le plus possible de ne pas mettre son poing sur la face de son fourbe collègue.

-Hijikata-kun, jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous pouviez faire une chose aussi monstrueuse.

-Comment ?

-Comment pouvez-vous profiter de la faiblesse émotionnelle de ce pauvre Saito-kun pour profiter de lui, c'est ignoble. »

L'atmosphère devint subitement lourde, la face de renard était ravis de son coup, tandis qu'Hijikata avait arrêté toute action, et devint aussi blanc qu'un linge, Kondo était extrêmement abasourdi et ne comprenait plus la situation, et pour Saito, il reçu un véritable choc au point de lui couper la respiration, celle-ci devint haletante, tout se brouiller dans sa tête, et il ne savait plus qui croire. Au fond de lui, il était sur qu'Ito avait tord, Hijikata n'était pas ce genre de personne. Mais son traumatisme de son enfance, le fait que personne ne pouvait l'aimer, qu'il n'attirait que la haine, ou qu'il n'était qu'un défouloir, lui remonter dans son esprit, il se mit même à penser qu'Hijikata avait voulu jouer avec lui, qu'il voulait encore plus le blessé, mais il savait que c'était faux mais pourtant, rien à faire, son passé refaisait toujours surface quoiqu'il arrive. Hijikata remarqua alors la panique de Saito, étant perspicace, il comprit que cela venait du passé du gaucher, et alors qu'il voulut le rassurer Kondo, l'arrêta, lui expliquant que s'aggraverais leur situation, tant à lui qu'à Saito, et Hijikata du accepter ce fait. Ito, trouvant que tout ceci ne suffisait pas, il montra toutes ses preuve pouvant affirmer ses dires, on pouvait voire des photos, des tas de photos, montrant Hijikata et Saito assez proche. Le vice-principal serra le plus fort possible ses dents, contenant toute sa colère envers cet homme. En plus de lui donner un tas de problème, il mettait ce pauvre Saito dans la manigance, comme s'il ne souffrait pas assez, qui diront après, les élèves lorsque cette affaire se sera ébruitée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ito lui faisait un sale coup, mais de ce genre, non. Heureusement que Kondo était là pour le retenir, car surement il aurait fait un meurtre depuis le temps.

« Ito-san, je ne comprends pas dans quel intérêt vous faites tout ceci, mais cela doit être surement un malentendu.

-Kondo-san, vous protéger trop Hijikata-kun, qui vous dit que ces réelles intentions ne sont pas malsaines ? Je ne veux que le bien de ce jeune homme. »

Ito se sentait vraiment vainqueur, Kondo commençait à désespérer à son tour, s'il montrait ça, ça serait surement la fin de la carrière de son ami, et Saito aura lui aussi des problèmes. Hijikata n'avait plus dit un mot, il ne trouvait aucune solution pour se sortir de ce merdier, seulement une qu'était loin de lui plaire.

« Ito, qu'attends-tu de moi ?»

Ce dernier esquissa encore un sourire, il avait enfin gagné contre Hijikata et il allait bien savourer cette victoire.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut... La suite dans quelques centaines d'année XD<strong>

**Bah quoi? qui a dit que j'étais ponctuelle?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Souffrance

Et voila le chapitre 6 de Shinsengumi Gakuen, bonne lecture *s'enfuit en courant* ... oui je sais je suis en retard, comme toujours, mais c'est l'une de mes caractéristiques, et puis j'ai une excuse à demi valable: internet a coupé pendant 4 jours...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Souffrance<strong>

Kondo et Saito attendait dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Ito avait demandé après être sûr du silence de Kondo, que ce dernier sorte avec le jeune élève, dans l'intérêt de parler seul à seul avec Hijikata, qui fit le plus grand effort possible pour ne pas étriper le professeur de musique. Le gaucher s'était laissé glisser contre le mur, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et ne voulait plus rien comprendre. Kondo le remarqua et tenta de rassurer Saito, sachant qu'il était l'homme qui faisait vibrer le cœur de Soji, et voyant qu'aucune parole ne l'atteignait, il proposa qu'ils allèrent au club de Kendo, commençait l'entraînement. Saito ne répondit rien et suivit sans dire un traître mot.

La fin des cours avaient sonné et Soji s'était précipité au club de Kendo dans le but d'y trouver son père adoptif. Mais une fois sur les lieux, il ne vit personne et fut plutôt déçu. Il avait vraiment besoin qu'on le calme, qu'on lui explique que ses craintes étaient infondées. Il commençait à tourner en rond, comme une bête en cage, espérant que Kondo soit en retard. Et ce fut au bout de dix minutes qu'il le vit rentrer, mais accompagné de Saito. Ceci tiqua à Soji, mais pensa qu'Hajime s'était donné le rôle de tenir compagnie au principal du lycée au club de Kendo, mais il changea d'avis lorsqu'il remarqua que l'être qu'il aimé était blanc comme un linge et qu'il possédait un regard vide, dépourvu de toute âme.

« Kondo-san ? Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Hajime-kun est dans cet état ? Pire que la fois où je l'avais embrassé ?

-Soji, pendant cette dernière heure de cours, quelque chose de pas très marrant c'est produite. Ton professeur de musique, Kashitaro-san a espionné Saito-kun et Toshi-kun et il a prit des photos qui peuvent se révéler compromettante, même s'il n'y avait aucune intention particulière en réalité.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ce prof à la face de renard voulait faire ça ?

-Surement pour régler des comptes à Toshi, je pense. Mais en tout cas, cela a mis Saito dans cet état, je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile, mais je ne me sentirais pas comme ça si j'étais lui.

-C'est surement à cause de ses parents. »

Pour le coup, Kondo n'avait pas compris le rapprochement entre ce qu'il se passait maintenant et les parents du jeune garçon, et Soji, ne voulant pas garder un seul secret à son tuteur, lui révèle ce que cachait Saito au fond de lui, et cela devint aussi clair que de l'eau de roche pour Kondo et trouva le moyen de pression d'Ito vraiment malhonnête, mais comment pouvait il connaitre ce passé là ? Soji regrettait légèrement de l'avoir raconté à son père adoptif, mais celui-ci le rassura qu'il valait mieux et qu'il ferait tout pour aider Hajime-kun, ce qui redonna le sourire au châtain. Quand à Saito, il était quand même encore conscient et avait écouté toute la discussion, et pour on ne sait quelle raison, dont lui-même ignore, il sauta sur le torse de Soji et y plongea sa tête dedans, ce qui surpris ce dernier mais se reprit vite, comprenant la situation. Même s'il avait tant espéré pouvoir se coller comme ça avec celui qu'il aimait, il ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer, car en effet, il sentit des larmes tombaient sur ses mains et comprit que Saito tentait de se cacher, tout en cherchant du réconfort. Kondo regardait les deux jeunes adolescents d'un air tendre et voulut les laisser seuls, mais devant la porte du dojo, Sanosuke et Shinpachi venait d'arriver, toujours dans leur grande discussion argumentée, enfin, pour Shinpachi. Kondo tenter de leur dire d'être discret, mais le professeur de sport n'écoutait rien, tandis que Sano venait de voir Soji et Saito, il fit taire son ami d'une frappe sur la tête. Ce dernier regarda son collègue d'un regard abattu et maltraité, puis bouda. Quant à Soji, il continuait de rassurer le gaucher mais celui-ci avait entendu les deux autres professeurs, et ça timidité reprit le dessus et s'éloigna de Soji qui fut déçu de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps comme ça.

Heisuke s'était précipité de sortir de cours pour rejoindre sa tendre, douce et belle dulcinée, et il se sentait l'homme le plus heureux. Il était sur son petit nuage, dansait presque dans les couloirs, ignorait les regards qu'on lui jetait, rien ne pourrait détruire son petit bonheur. Il était en train de courir dans les couloirs, choses formellement interdite, mais son désir de retrouver sa Chizuru était plus fort que tout. Cependant, il eut le malheur de croiser la route d'un Kaoru en colère et qui, de plus, lui en voulait.

« Todo, où allez-vous en courant comme un idiot dans les couloirs ?

-Et bien, j'allais retrouver Chizuru-chan, elle doit m'attendre là. »

Heisuke allait repartir de si tôt, mais le chargé de discipline n'était pas de cet avis et le stoppa net.

« Sais-tu que courir dans les couloirs du lycée est formellement interdit par son règlement ?

-Kaoru-san, s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment urgent », lui implora ce pauvre Heisuke qui ne savait pas qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer son état.

« Todo-sempai, je ne te permettrais pas de poser l'une de tes sales pattes sur ma sœur !

-Et pourquoi ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? Et elle m'a accepté, donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

-Chizuru n'est qu'une petite peste, impertinente, qui ne voit pas à quel point elle salit l'honneur de la famille Yukimura !

-Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter, sal gamin !

-Que peux-tu comprendre ? Notre père, en l'absence de notre mère, à donner le meilleurs qu'il pouvait pour rendre son éducation irréprochable, et toi, venant d'un adultère, tu oses la touchée ! »

Les deux jeunes garçons continuaient à se battre, l'un ne supportant pas l'autre. Kaoru, tout en insultant Heisuke, insultait sa propre sœur, la colère lui refaisant remonter ses ressentiments envers sa jumelle, et ça, le jeune garçon de deuxième année ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu peux être aussi méchant envers ta propre sœur, alors que tu dis vouloir la protégée !

-Ce n'est pas elle que je tiens à protéger, mais notre famille !

-Famille, famille ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Comment peux-tu passer Chizuru derrière ce maudit honneur à la noix ! Pourquoi autant haïr une si mignonne fille !

-Parce que si elle n'était jamais venue au monde, je ne serais pas cet être insignifiant, qui n'a aucune importance dans cette famille ! »

Le silence prit place dans le couloir, Heisuke n'osait plus dire un mot. Mais le pire fut la présence d'une personne qui n'aurait jamais du venir.

« Chi-Chizuru ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-J-je voulais te retrouver... », Fit la jeune fille, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. « Mais il semblerait que je ne sois pas la bienvenue »

Puis la jeune fille repartit en courant, cachant par la même occasion son visage complètement en larme.

« Chizuru ! Attends ! »

Heisuke allait la suivre, mais avant, il jeta un dernier regard noir à Kaoru, tout en le menaçant de lui faire payer ça, et partit rattrapée sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci courrait comme elle put. Ses larmes embrumée sa vue, et elle voyait de moins en moins ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais elle fut stoppée dans sa course par les petits bras d'Heisuke, fort et chaleureux. Ce dernier la colla contre lui, tentant tout son possible pour l'apaiser, lui murmurant des « calme-toi » ou des « chut, ça va aller » à son oreille, espérant que ses paroles atteignent la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et se blottit contre le torse, le corps tremblant et complètement en pleure

« Heisuke-kun... Pour-pourquoi Kaoru a-t-il dit ça ? Lui qu-qui était si gentils et attentionné envers moi... »

La voix de Chizuru était de moins en moins clair et audible, mais ce que compris très nettement Heisuke, c'était qu'il ne laisserait plus Kaoru dire de telles paroles blessantes à sa bien-aimée et qu'il ne laisserait plus souffrir Chizuru de la sorte.

Hijikata venait de sortir du bureau de son collègue, et c'était d'un geste énervé qu'il fit claquer la porte du bureau de ce dernier, chose dont il avait lui-même horreur. Le professeur de littérature marchait à pas rapide, furieux contre Ito, le pire lâche qu'il n'avait jamais connu et il était en proie à une imagination des plus sadiques contre ce dernier. Machinalement, il se dirigeait vers le club de kendo, cependant, il se rappela que Saito y était, surement avec Kondo, et qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne devait plus l'approcher sauf pendant les cours. Et ce fut d'un geste vif qu'il se retourna et partit en direction du parking des professeurs, tout en prenant le soin de laisser un message à son ami, Kondo, comme quoi, il ne pourrait pas venir ce soir, et surement les autres.  
>Arrivé chez lui, le démoniaque professeur s'assit sur son canapé, allumant sa troisième cigarette de la journée et resta à ne rien faire, sauf taper du pied contre le sol, signe qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, malgré ses voisins du dessous.<p>

« Je vais lui faire payer à cet e*****é de me faire un coup pareille ! Mais avant, va falloir que je lui efface toute preuve de ses dire, et après je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme « le démoniaque professeur » ! Et il va payer triple pour faire souffrir Saito et jouer avec ses sentiments. »

Tellement énervé, le jeune adulte ne mangea pas et partit directement se coucher, voulant éviter tout de même de prendre le risque de partir égorger Ito.

Le cours de kendo venait de se terminer, même s'il ressemblait plus à un cours de stratégie ou de tentative d'assassinat qu'à autre chose. Aucunes des personnes présentent, après avoir écouté l'histoire racontée pour la énième fois par Kondo, ne désiraient faire un cours bête de kendo, mais plutôt de « comment buter Ito », renommé personnellement par Shinpachi qu'en avait sa claque de ce type qui le prenait toujours de haut. Et pas simplement parce qu'il avait fait un sal coup au petit gaucher et à Hijikata, mais parce qu'un type qui se croit supérieur à un professeur de sport, alors que le concerné n'était qu'un simple professeur de musique, était inacceptable. Shinpachi tenait à faire sa revanche face à lui après tout les sales coups qu'il lui avait donnés. Sanosuke, plus calme, mais ne détestant pas moins Ito, raisonna son ami que s'il continuait à penser comme ça, aucune différence ne les séparera.

Saito et Soji étaient assis dans un coin de la salle. Le jeune gaucher regardait le sol, premièrement il se mal après l'évènement précédent, mais en plus, il n'osait pas regarder Soji. Son cœur battait à vive allure, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là, en effet, Soji, lui aussi, faisait le timide et préféra regarder le duo comique avec son père adoptif, tentant d'ignorer les battements saccadés de son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'Hajime et qu'il lui faisait de tels effets. Mais même s'il ressentait un tel sentiment, qui dira que c'est de même pour Saito ? De toute manière, il le trouvait aussi très proche d'Hijikata dernièrement, alors surement que s'il lui disait ses sentiments, le gaucher le rejetterais, ou aurait la même réaction que leur premier baiser. Tout de même, il devait bien se l'avouer que ça le démangeait de recommencer un coup pareil, les lèvres des Saito étaient tellement douce, et puis il voulait vraiment le réconforter. Il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna sa tête vers Saito. Il le trouvait vraiment fort mignon, surtout qu'il était bien rouge au niveau du visage, et cela amusa bien le jeune garçon aux yeux verts, et se promit qu'il avouerait ses sentiments à Saito le lendemain de cette journée, que ce soit le moment ou pas, il s'en fichait, mais il voulait être sûr.

Kaoru marchait d'un pas énervé, le visage de sa jumelle, remplie de déception l'écœuré le plus possible, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image de sa tête. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas, tellement qu'il était ailleurs, qu'il rentra dans une personne, et s'énerva contre celle-ci, sans savoir qui cela pouvait bien être.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ? Et puis que fais-tu à cette heure-ci dans le lycée ? »

Kaoru s'arrêta soudain quand il vit de qui il était question. Une jeune fille brune et aux yeux améthyste, elle restait quelque fois avec sa sœur quand cette dernière n'était pas avec Heisuke. Il savait aussi qu'elle était à peu près du même statut social qu'eux et la préférait nettement à sa cruche de sœur.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe... Dis donc toi, tu pourrais au moins t'excuser à une douce jeune fille comme moi, et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans ! »

La jeune fille se tût aussitôt de parler à son tour et rougit soudainement en reconnaissant le jeune garçon. Sentant ses rougeurs au visage, elle s'en cacha les mains et détourna la tête, tout en balbutia un petit pardon. Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne surent ce qu'il leur arrivait, mais ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas dans leur état normal : l'un aida la jeune fille à se relever et ramasser ses affaire, et l'autre jetait des regards discret puis détourna aussitôt la tête et ils marchèrent côté à côte jusqu'à que le jeune Kaoru ai raccompagné la jeune fille.


	7. Chapter 7: La fin d'une affaire

**Et voila le chapitre 7, je peux vous dire dorénavant qu'il ne vous restera plus que deux chapitres après celui-là. Et oui, tout à une fin, même avec des gens en retard comme moi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : La fin d'une affaire<strong>

Le lendemain était difficilement arrivé pour certain. Effectivement, Saito, Hijikata et Soji n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, l'un inquiet de ce qu'il va arriver, et ressentant son traumatisme lattant envers ses parents revenir, l'autre qui n'avait pu finalement dormir tellement qu'il haïssait et maudissait Ito, et le dernier qui cherchait comment avouer son amour à l'être aimé et n'arrivant pas à se calmer à l'approche de cette nouvelle journée. Mais même s'ils étaient tous les trois morts pour cette nouvelle journée ensoleillée, ils se devaient d'être présent en cours et débuter cette magnifique journée.

Durant le cours de littérature classique, Hijikata était bien sévère envers Saito, ce qui blessa malgré tout ce dernier, il tentait tout de même de croire à un regard de culpabilité, montrant qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça et que c'était la faute d'Ito, mais le jeune gaucher n'y vit rien, ne pouvant alors pas savoir que le jeune professeur ressentait vraiment ça. Mais il se devait d'être réaliste, pour que tout soupçon d'Ito s'évapore et pouvoir agir contre ce dernier. Soji remarqua cet air désespéré pour Saito, et à la fin du cours, s'enquit d'aller demander quelques conseils. Mais à qui ? Son père adoptif n'était pas un expert dans ce domaine, Hijikata ? Vaudrait mieux pas, ça serait le dernier à voir, surtout en rapport avec Saito. Mais alors qui ? Il n'avait aucune idée. Et les cours passaient cette fois à la vitesse de la lumière, ils en étaient déjà au dernier avant l'heure de manger, et c'était bien évidement les maths. Il tenta malgré tout d'écouter ce que lui raconter le professeur Harada, et pour faire mine que cette fois-ci, il s'intéressait, et dans le but d'occuper le cerveau de Saito, qu'avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il serait en mode off, lui posa quelques centaines de questions sur le cours, n'y comprenant pas vraiment grand-chose, mais bizarrement, les explications de Saito se montraient clair, net et précises, et il comprenait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la cloche sonna la dernière heure de cours avant le repas et tous sortirent de la salle de classe dans l'intérêt de manger leur petit bento tout bien préparé. Soji suivit le mouvement d'un pas lent, déçu de n'avoir trouvé personne pour lui donner un conseil, mais il venait tout juste de voir Sano et Shinpachi, qui ce dernier se faisait éjecter de la salle. Soji trouva enfin la personne qu'il cherchait et se dépêcha de retrouver Sano seul dans la classe, fermant la porte au nez à un Shinpachi mourant qui s'apprêtait à rentrer de nouveau.

« Harada-sensei ! »

-Soji-kun ? C'est rare de te voir ici après les cours, toi qu'est toujours le premier à sortir de classe

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais...

-Tiens, t'as été bien calme aussi, et le plus étonnant, tu demandais des explications à Saito...

-Sensei !

-Que t'arrive-t-il Soji ? Serais-tu amoureux.

-Harada-sensei, vous êtes vraiment méchant... Mais vous avez vu juste. Et j'étais venu vous voire pour me donner des conseils.

-Et qui est l'élu ?

-Heu... Ha-Hajime-kun.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé une proie facile, dis moi...

-Sensei ! Ce n'est déjà pas simple de poser ce genre de question, mais s'il vous plaît, n'envenimez pas la situation.

-Le farceur de Soji serait-il tombé dans une trappe qu'est l'amour ? Je pourrais me venger en te taquinant un peu tiens. »

Soji bouillonnait de l'intérieur, finalement il aurait du se débrouiller tout seul, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et se devait de prendre sur lui. Par chance, Sano était assez compatissant dans le fond, et voyant l'état de gène au maximum de Soji, il préféré l'épargner et lui expliqua ça méthode.

« Soji, alors, écoute bien. Saito n'est pas le genre sentimental à première vue, et il semblerait qu'il se soit forgé une carapace d'acier. »

Ca, il le savait, et il en connaissait la raison, après avoir appris son passé avec ses parents. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant écouter la suite des explications.

« Mais je pense qu'une approche trop brutal, comme votre premier baiser à tout les deux, n'est pas la meilleurs des solutions...

-Mais c'était pour le taquiner...

-Bref, si tu veux te déclarer à Saito, soit naturel. »

Un grand silence régna. Le jeune garçon aux yeux doré ne s'y attendait pas du tout qu'on lui dise ça, et préférait plutôt qu'on lui explique plus que d'être naturel. Sano remarqua aussi très bien l'incompréhension de Soji et tenta de lui expliquer.

« Soji-kun, tu n'as pas à te poser trente mille questions. Saito-kun est ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il doit surement détester, ceux sont les genres de personnes qui tournent autour du pot et qui sont trop superficiel. Il doit bien te connaître, alors n'hésite pas, écoute ce qu'on te dit dans ton cœur, et lance-toi. La réponse ne dépendra que de Saito, mais tu ne regretteras pas ton action car elle correspond très bien à ce jeune garçon ».

Soji acquiesça et sortit de la salle ouvrant une porte dont se prit ce pauvre Shinpachi et sortit dans le but de retrouver le gaucher, bien qu'il trouva les explications de son professeur pas très facile. Quant à Shinpachi, qui venait de se ressaisir de la deuxième porte dans la tête, il avait pris note à tout ce qu'avait dit plus tôt son tendre amant et alla vite manger son bento pour réviser sa petite leçon et se mettre à l'action.

Dans la salle du conseil des élèves, un blond attendait la venue d'une personne qu'il détestait mais dont il avait signé un traité de paix pour une mission qui lui plaisait guère : virer Heisuke de la vie sentimentale de la jeune fille, dont il s'en fichait clairement, et d'épouser Chizuru, chose qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment qui se produise, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter cette cruche pleurnicharde. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et fut heureux sur l'instant, de croire que l'autre nain allait enfin arriver. Mais ceci était un faux espoir, car au lieu qu'un nain surgisse, c'était plutôt un géant, et roux de surcroit.

« Ha, c'est toi Amagiri.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir, Kazama.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais ça fait depuis dix minutes que j'attends ce nain de chargé de discipline. »

En effet, dix minutes étaient immense dans le temps du blond, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on le fasse attendre, étant depuis tout petit, traité comme un prince.

« Kazama, j'allais en fait te proposer d'abandonner ce plan avec ce garçon de première année.

-Et pourquoi ça, Amagiri ?

-Je sais très bien que tu n'apprécie pas plus que ça cette jeune Yukimura, tu n'as pas à te forcer.

-Va dire ça à mon père tiens... il tient par-dessus tout à ce foutu mariage.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui faire clairement comprendre ? »

Les paroles d'Amagiri firent travailler la cervelle du blond, et il était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas se marier avec la jeune fille, mais qu'il lui courrait tout de même après parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais s'il disait en face à son père qu'il ne pouvait pas la supporter ? Mais que se passerait-il après ? Lui couperait-il les vivres ? le renierait-il de la famille ? Kazama secoua la tête, voulant oublier toutes ces idées qui lui venait. Un unique désir lui vint, lui qu'est enfant dont on lui assouvissait tous ses désirs, lui qui connaissait très bien les sentiments de son grand compagnon qui le suivait partout, il le fit venir à lui et lui montra clairement ce qu'il voulait. Docile, Amagiri s'exécuta. Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux allonger sur le canapé de la salle, Kazama,, malgré cette apparence hautaine, se blottit contre le rouquin.

« Amagiri, promet-moi qui si je parle à mon père, tu resteras toujours avec moi quoiqu'il arrive.

-Je te le promets Kazama, je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Kazama se promit de voir son père et de lui donner son point de vue sur ce mariage arrangé qui n'arrivera jamais.

« Ha, et au fait, Kyuju... Appelle-moi Chikage maintenant. Je t'interdis de m'appeler Kazama désormais.

-Très bien Chikage. »

Une jeune adulte, dont sa fonction se trouvait être dans la police, se baladait dans le lycée, appelé par le principal pour une certaine affaire concernant Kashitarô Ito, Hijikata Toshizo et un élève de ce lycée. Mais un problème se révéla déjà devant lui : il s'était perdu dans ce vaste lycée. Il décida alors de rentrer dans la salle dédiée au professeur et aperçut un charmant jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que lui, de magnifiques cheveux ébène, possédant une droiture parfaite. L'objet de ses fantasmes se retourna, surpris de voir une nouvelle personne ici. Le jeune policier fut alors émerveillé par ces magnifiques yeux améthyste perçants qui brillaient devant lui.

« Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ?

-Hé-hé bien je me suis perdu dans votre immense lycée. J'avais reçu un rendez-vous de la part du principal sur une affaire avec Kashitarô Ito, Hijikata Toshizo et un certain élève.

-Hé bien je vais vous y accompagner, il s'avère que je suis Hijikata Toshizo, enseignant de littérature classique.

-Ha, merci beaucoup Hijikata-san, fit le jeune homme en se courbant en même temps.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Ha oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je me nomme Ootori Keisuke, chef de la police. »

Hijikata le regarda brièvement, mais ce simple coup d'œil suffit pour le voir physiquement, un jeune homme d'une simple vingtaine d'année, déjà chef de police, des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. Au fond, il laissa apparaître un sourire, espérant que ce garçon allait remettre en ordre cette affaire qui l'énervait vraiment et qui lui avait valu une nuit blanche. Déjà que maintenant il devait revoir cette tête qu'il haïssait le plus, et ce, pendant l'heure du repas, cet Ootori devrait vraiment être compétent, ou sinon, ça serait lui qui en payerai les frais. D'ailleurs, ce garçon n'arrêtait pas de regarder Hijikata de derrière. Il le suivait très gentiment, visitant à la fois le lycée, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde, préférant nettement d'observer le bel homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se prit sur le fait alors d'éprouver des sentiments envers un autre homme, même si cela lui faisait peu d'effet, lui qui n'était jamais réellement sortie avec une fille, ne se sentant pas attirée par ces dernières. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta était le peu de chance d'être l'heureux élu, notamment qu'ils étaient deux hommes, et que connaissant la réputation d'Hijikata, un vrai homme à femme, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Il soupira d'exaspération, la vie était vraiment dure. Hijikata laissa un petit coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua le comportement un peu étrange d'Ootori, mais n'en fit pas allusion. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du principal, avec un professeur de musique semblant vraiment ennuyé et énervé d'avoir du attendre un quart d'heure.

« Vous êtes en retard Hijikata-kun, ne connaissez-vous pas la ponctualité ? »

Hijikata ne l'écouta pas, préférant voir son ami, au risque de sauter au cou de cette vipère. Mais ce fut le jeune chef de police qui prit sa défense, n'ayant pas supporté cette remarque.

« Monsieur Ito, je vous prie de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute, je m'étais perdu en chemin, et Hijikata-kun m'a guidé jusqu'ici.

-Hé bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Pesta Ito, avec un sourire qui énervait toujours tant Hijikata.

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Kashitaro Ito aurait des preuves sur une possible liaison entre un professeur et un élève fragile ?

-Paraît-il, répliqua Hijikata, mais moi-même je me demande où a-t-il bien pu trouver ces preuves ? Ito-san, me suivez-vous ?

-Bien sur que non, je n'oserais une chose pareille.

-Cela est plutôt étonnant, fit Ootori, autant de photo sur Hijikata-kun et cet élève, c'est plutôt suspect. Mais j'ai une question ? Quelle possible liaison voyez-vous ? Je ne vois qu'un simple professeur qui aide un élève dans une situation difficile. »

Intérieurement, Hijikata lança un « bien fait » dans sa tête à Ito, car, en effet, ce dernier s'était fait prendre dans son propre jeu et cela semblait réjouir le démoniaque professeur et l'affaire était réglée. Par conter, il s'en voulut d'être allé trop loin avec Saito, surement qu'il allait mal le prendre, mais c'était pour son bien après tout. Ootori régla quelques affaires brèves et peu importantes et pu finalement partir.

« Attendez Ootori-san ! Je dois vous remercier énormément pour votre travail, vous m'avez sauvé, puis-je me permettre. Voudriez-vous boire un café avant de partir ?

-Bien entendu Hijikata-san ! »


	8. Chapter 8 : Une belle journée ensoleillé

Quelle triste nouvelle... Quoique, ça dépend pour qui... Mais c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fic... Alala, que de souvenirs...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Une belle journée ensoleillée<strong>

Un jeune professeur de sport marchait d'un pas joyeux dans le lycée, sifflotant un air de musique qu'il connaissait très bien et s'approcha étrangement du bureau du professeur de math. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte, l'ouvrit directement et annonça ce qu'il tenait tant à dire d'un air relativement joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres, bref, une bonne humeur extrêmement apparente. Sano, qui n'avait pas sortit sa tête de ses copies de maths, demanda la même question habituel de la journée :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Shinpachi, encore ?

-Sano ! Alors que je prends le soin d'être de super bonne humeur, que j'ai une chose super importante à te dire, c'est tout ce que tu trouve à faire ? Me poser cette même question, sans sortir ton nez de toute cette paperasse ?

-Shinpachi, comme tu ne le verrais pas, je suis occupé.

-Sano, c'est vraiment méchant ! Je te boude puisque c'est comme ça ! »

Shinpachi, comme pour donner raison à ses paroles, suivit ses paroles parle geste et prit donc un air boudeur. Cette attitude extrêmement puérile fit sourire Sano, qui se leva enfin de ses contrôles de math pour aller voir Shinpachi. Ce dernier jeta des petits coups d'œil pour voir si sa comédie marchait, mais il fut surpris que ses lèvres fussent happées par une autre bouche qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Shinpachi, penses-tu que je corrige mes cours maintenant juste pour t'embêter ?

-Benh... oui ?

-Mais non, je t'ai prévu une petite surprise ce soir, alors attend ce moment pour m'annoncer ce que tu tiens tant à dire, non ?

-C'est vrai Sano ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai de vrai ?

-Oui.

-Vrai de vrai de vrai ?

-Mais oui je te dis.

-Yesss ! Merci Sano ! Je t'aime vraiment ! » Fit Shinpachi, repartissant aussi heureux qu'il était venu.

Sano, quant à lui, rigola toujours sur l'attitude exaspérante de Shinpachi, ne venait-il pas de lui dire ce qu'il attendait depuis autant de temps ? Sano pensa alors que son cher amant était vraiment irrécupérable. Mais après tout, depuis combien de temps le savait-il ? Combien de temps savait-il que leur jeu n'était plus resté dans le stade d'un simple jeu, mais qui avait tourné bien plus loin ? Sano sourit une derrière fois, vraiment, qui aurait pu deviner que l'enseignant de sport et de math vivrait plus qu'un simple jeu de coucher ensemble ?

Osen était en colère. Enormément en colère. Car l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle devait bien se l'avouer, avait fait une très vilaine chose à sa meilleure amie, qu'était d'ailleurs la sœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et cette vilaine chose ne plaisait pas du tout à la charmante jeune fille, qu'avait imposé un rendez-vous ici à son petit compagnon de la veille. Ce dernier était en retard car il avait hésité à aller au rendez-vous de guerre avec Kazama et celui de cette jeune fille qui l'aimait comme il était. Mais il avait finit par faire son choix, qui l'intrigua lui-même : la jeune fille. Et c'était en courant comme un demeuré qu'il arriva essoufflé devant sa princesse visiblement en colère.

« Dé-désolé, Sen-chan, mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis dans les couloirs... »

Kaoru n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il venait de se prendre une bonne gifle dans la figure. Ce dernier était surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille et la regardait avec de gros yeux ronds, ne comprenant plus rien, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Va de suite t'excuser à ta sœur ! Je ne peux pas accepter que le premier homme pour lequel mon cœur bat aussi vite ait pu dire de tels propos horribles !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Va t'excuser ! »

Le jeune Kaoru, effrayé par l'aura furieuse de Sen s'enfuit aussi vite à la recherche de Chizuru. Cette dernière était encore avec Heisuke, ce qui rendit la mission beaucoup plus difficile. Mais n'était-il pas un homme ? Même s'il avait toujours détesté cette nature de lui, pour Sen, il serait prêt à tout et vint en face de la jeune fille, qui sentit ses larmes remontaient, quant à Heisuke, il s'interposa entre les deux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas venu en guerre, mais pour m'excuser.

-Pourquoi ce changement soudain !

-Des rencontres hasardeuses peuvent nous provoquer des changements en soi. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé et qui m'accepte comme je suis. Je ne tiens pas à la décevoir, alors pardonne-moi Chizuru, fit le jeune Kaoru, s'inclinant, espérant que cela suffise.

-Kaoru nii-san... J'accepte tes excuses... Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de nous embêter, Heisuke et moi, avec Kazama. Nous voulons être ensemble et nous le resterons.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chizuru, je ne t'embêterais plus, quant à Kazama, je ne sais pas. »

Après ça, Kaoru repartit, se dépêchant en courant dans les couloirs voulant le plus vite possible retrouver sa chère Osen. Heisuke remarque cette infraction et le fit remarquer, trouvant vraiment la vie injuste. Cette remarque eu l'effet de faire sourire Chizuru qui se sentit mieux, maintenant que tout ceci n'était que du passé. Heisuke lui promit alors de faire en sorte que Kazama ne leur chercherait plus des noises et ils pourront enfin vivre leur amour tranquille. Chizuru fut vraiment aux anges à ce moment là, plus personne n'allait s'interposé entre eux deux et ils pourront vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait.

Kaoru venait d'arriver devant Sen, et cette fois à genou, lui dit qu'il s'était excusé et que Chizuru l'avait pardonné. Et la jeune fille fut à son tour ravi que l'homme dont son cœur s'était emballé ne soit plus ce mauvais petit garçon grincheux qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Toutefois, elle fut surprise qu'il se soit directement agenouillé devant elle, mais quand elle vu la surprise que lui avait offert le jeune garçon, elle sauta presque de joie.

« Sen-chan, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? », fit le jeune garçon, lui offrant par la même occasion une magnifique bague qu'il avait acheté le matin même.

« Kaoru-kun ! Bien sûr que oui !

-Je te promets que pour nos fiançailles, je t'offrirais une bague digne de ce nom. »

La jeune fille était vraiment admirative devant ce garçon qu'apparaissait toujours grognon. Cela faisait un certain temps que les deux jeunes tourtereaux se tournaient au tour, mais ce ne fut qu'hier qu'ils s'étaient véritablement aimés.

Soji venait enfin de retrouver Saito, qui, comme d'habitude mangeait tout seul. L'adolescent aux yeux verts, en cherchant Saito, avait appris que l'affaire de la veille avait été vite réglée, comme quoi Ito était vraiment mauvais. Il alla alors le dire au gaucher, qui laissa apparaître un simple sourire.

« C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? N'es-tu pas heureux de pouvoir discuter comme avant avec Hijikata-san ?

-En fait... je... Et bien... Heu... Je ne pense pas ressentir cette même sensation qu'avant... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

Soji crut monter au paradis en entendant ces paroles. Il était désolé pour Hijikata, mais c'était lui qu'avait tenu jusqu'au bout.

« Hajime-kun...

-Oui ?

-Et-est-ce que tu... voudrais... Je t'aime. »

Saito s'arrêta soudain de fonctionner, mais remarquant qu'il bloqua comme la dernière fois, il se donna une bonne tape intérieur, il devait arrêter avec ça. Il n'était plus avec ses parents, il n'avait plus à avoir peur d'aimer. Il était libre de ressentir ce qu'il voulait et prit cette fois son courage à deux mains et répondit à sa façon à la demande de Soji. Le gaucher s'empara à son tour, comme en signe de revanche, les lèvres de Soji qui fut surpris, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre du souffle, et Saito fut cette fois rouge comme une pivoine, repenchant sa tête dans son bento à moitié vide.

« C'est... c'est ma réponse. Je... j'ai du mal avec les mots pour ce genre de chose après tout.

-Tu... tu m'aimes vraiment, Hajime-kun ? C'est vraiment vrai ?

-Puisque je viens de te le dire Soji...

-Viens avec moi ! »

Soji traina ce pauvre gaucher qui ne savait plus où se mettre et l'emmena en dehors du lycée, où personne ne s'y trouvait. Une fois posée, il profita pour piquer quelques aliments dans le bento du jeune gaucher et il les trouva vraiment délicieux. Hajime, voyant la mine satisfaite et admirative de Soji, rougit de plus belle, et lui offrit tout son bento. Soji, après avoir demandé s'il ne voulait plus rien, le finissait en se régalant, où pour une fois, il mangeait comme il se le devait. Saito souriait au fond de lui, il était certes soulagé que la fausse accusation pesant sur Hijikata ne soit plus, mais voir Soji, lui qui a toujours été son contraire, l'aimer et apprécier énormément son bento était pour lui la plus belle chose qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Il était vrai qu'il y a quelques jours encore, il ressentait ce même sentiment envers Hijikata. Mais ce rapprochement avec Soji avait fait dévié son petit cœur, qui à ce moment là, ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais ce qu'il était certain, c'était que peu à peu, il redécouvrait ce qu'était l'amour, et il en était ravis.  
>Soji venait de terminer le délicieux bento qu'il venait de dévorer et aperçut un sourire et un visage rayonnant de Saito. Surpris au début, il amena le corps de Saito contre lui pour lui faire un immense calin.<p>

« Hajime-kun, est-ce que tu ressens cette chaleur qu'émane de mon corps ?

-O-oui.

-C'est toi qui me la provoque, et ce depuis un moment déjà, et je te l'offre en guise de cadeau, pour ton petit cœur. »

Et le gaucher aimait vraiment ce cadeau, il se sentait tellement bien contre le torse de l'être aimé. Ecoutant les doux battements de son cœur résonner avec le sien. Il aurait pu rester là le restant de sa vie, partageant aussi la chaleur que lui-même dégagée, provoquée par sa paire. Mais cela ne put perdurer. L'adolescent aux yeux saphir vit apparaître deux personnes qu'il reconnaissait très bien, à l'entrée du lycée. Comme par reflexe, il se sépara de suite de Soji, ce qui surprit ce dernier, et baissa la tête. Quant à Soji, il ne comprit pas ce soudain comportement et demanda à Saito ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, malheureusement pour lui, il ne comprit que lorsque l'un des deux inconnus s'était rapproché et avait éjecté ce pauvre Soji.

« C'est ici que tu te cachais, fils indigne ! »

Soji crut manquer un battement. Alors cet homme, au visage sévère et à l'attitude violente, était le père de son Hajime, celui là même qui l'avait blessé et provoquer un profond traumatisme. Et cela se voyait à l'attitude du gaucher, crispé et tremblant, ne pouvant regarder en face. Mais en tout cas, ce qui énerva l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude, fut les larmes qui tombèrent de ses joues que son amant tenté bien de cacher.


	9. Chapter 9 : Un nouveau départ

**Et voila la fin... J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus tout le long ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau départ<strong>

Sano, surpris au début, venait d'apprendre, qu'exceptionnellement, les cours se finissaient à l'heure actuelle, c'est-à-dire 1h. Mais il ne s'en plaignait par, au contraire cela l'arrangeait bien, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps la fin de leur jeu avec Shinpachi, pour débuter les choses sérieuses. Il prévint tout de même Shinpachi, mais seulement une fois arrivée pour mettre au point sa petite surprise. Ce dernier n'arriva qu'une demi-heure après sous l'étonnement de son partenaire.

« Benh quoi ? Je deviens aussi rapide que la lumière dès qu'il s'agit de toi, Sano !

-Je vois ça, sauf que si t'étais aussi rapide que la lumière, tu serais arrivé juste après moi, s'amusa Sano.

-Chipote pas, hein ! »

Shinpachi se tut, forcé par un Sano désireux de baiser, et s'était emparé telle une bête de la bouche de son partenaire. Ce dernier profita pour regarder l'appartement de son amant, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'y venir, et constata qu'il était bien en ordre. Mais que pouvait bien être la surprise qui l'attendait tant ? Sano remarqua bien cette envie de découvrir son petit cadeau, et l'emmena alors dans sa chambre qui n'avait plus rien de commun avec le reste de l'appartement.

« Tu dois te sentir dans ton environnement maintenant, n''est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, c'est parfait pour une bête telle que moi !

-Mais avant de te mettre à l'attaque, dis-moi ce que tu tenais tant à me dire.

-Sano, tu jouerais pas au coquin avec moi ? Voudrais-tu encore plus m'enflammer ?

-J'avoue que je joue avec le feu, mais n'avons-nous pas fini notre petit jeu depuis longtemps ? »

En guise de réponse, Sano fut basculé sur le lit, Shinpachi au dessus, un grand sourire de vainqueur, finit tout de même par lui répondre.

« Je pense que t'as bien raison, mais n'est ce pas au dominé de parler de sentimentalisme ?

-Pourquoi serait-ce moi le dominé ?, fit Sano tout en se retournant pour être à son tour dessus.

-Parce que je suis une bête, fit Shinpachi, agissant exactement comme Sano, alors c'est à toi de déclarer ta flamme.

-Mais n'était-ce pas toi qui voulais le faire depuis le début ?, rétorqua Sano, redevenant dominant.

-Je l'avoue, mais je te vois mieux le faire, en fin de compte. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur petit jeu encore longtemps, et ne se seraient pas arrêtés si le lit n'avait pas des bords. Car au final, ils venaient tout les deux de tomber par terre, très bêtement. Mais la chose qui resta conservée fut un Sano dominant et un Shinpachi perdant.

« Tu as perdu mon petit Shinpat'san. Acceptes t'as défaite et soit bon joueur.

-Mais je voulais te protéger du choc ! Je me suis sacrifié tel un vrai homme !

-J'en suis un aussi, mais j'ai gagné.

-Le fourbe, dit-il à lui-même, bon d'accord, mais si je fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime Sano ! »

Shinpachi n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Sano l'interrompit une énième fois, et une fois leur bouche de nouveau séparé, Shinpachi fut le plus surpris.

« Sano ! N'as-tu pas dis que je devais faire la déclaration ?

-Ne l'as-tu pas déjà faite ? »

Shinpachi se mit alors à réfléchir sur les évènements précédents, mais ce fut Sano qui dut lui rafraichir la mémoire. Les deux hommes continuèrent alors à s'amuser, trouvant que c'était une belle journée ensoleillée pour un mois de septembre.

Heisuke, l'homme qu'il était devenu, pris son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte du conseil des élèves. Ce fut seulement dix minutes plus tard qu'on lui ouvrit, et se trouva face à un géant.

« Heu... Je m'appelle Heisuke Todo, et-et je voulais vous demander d'arrêter de poursuivre Chizuru, je vous en prie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kazama va aller dire à sonpère qu'il ne désire plus poursuivre cette jeune fille. Je vous promets que vous pouvez être tranquille à partir de maintenant.

-Merci beaucoup, Amagiri-san. » fit le petit Heisuke tout en saluant son locuteur.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, vraiment, tout s'arrangea bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne le croyait, mais il en fut bien content. Mais il ne comprit pas tout ces soudains changements. Vraiment, l'adolescent était vraiment la période de changement soudain, mais bref, il préféra revoir et rester avec sa petite Chizuru que de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

« Me revoila Chizuru-chan ! Kazama ira parler à son père.

-Merci Heisuke-kun

-Heu, en fait je n'ai pas fait grand-chose en fait...

-Mais non, tu as été vraiment super. Il reste plus que mon père, je vais aller te présenter, et peut être acceptera-t-il finalement qu'on se fréquente.

-Je l'espère bien. »

Et le petit couple partit de leur dernier défi : le père de la jeune fille. Chizuru rentra, accompagné d'Heisuke et s'annonça.

« Père, c'est moi, Chizuru, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

-Oui ma fille ?

-Hé bien, je te présente Heisuke-kun, c'est, heu... mon petit ami.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer monsieur Yukimura. »

Aux premiers abords, le père ne sembla pas vraiment ravi de voir ce petit saugrenu si proche de sa fille. Mais en faisant face au regard déterminé de sa fille, il dû bien l'accepter. Après tout, la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment était son bonheur.

« Bon très bien. Mais je te préviens, toi, si tu fais un quelconque mal à ma fille, si tu la blesse, je ne l'accepterais pas. Et si tu la mets enceinte, tu devras prendre tes responsabilités, mais je vous conseil de ne pas le faire avant le mariage ! C'est compris ?

-O-oui monsieur Yukimura. Je vous remercie de ne pas vous opposer à notre amours », fit le jeune Heisuke, rouge comme une tomate après avoir sentit le sous-entendu du père de la jeune fille.

Chizuru le remercia à son tour, surtout avec un beau sourire et les deux jeunes tourtereaux repartirent à leur tour. Au final, voir ces deux jeunes gens lui rappela son enfance avec sa femme, maintenant décédée.

Le père de Saito empoigna son fils au col de son uniforme assez violemment. Ce dernier, tellement il en était effrayé en trembla au point de ne plus pouvoir bougeait. Soji, qui se relevait de sa bousculade, ne pouvait laisser continuer plus longtemps ce type. Il le dégagea de Saito et les sépara en se mettant au milieu, dans la tentative de protéger Saito.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Hajime-kun ! Surtout pas après ce que vous lui avez fait ces quelques années !

-Comment oses-tu t'interposer entre le fils et le père, vermine, pour qui te prends-tu ?

-Je me fiche de ce que vous me dites, tant que vous ne blessez pas Hajime-kun ! »

Les parents du gaucher semblaient vraiment mécontents, ils étaient venus dans leur propre intérêt, pour s'utiliser de leur fils, pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose, si disaient-ils. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'un sale garnement intervienne dans leur histoire. Soji se pencha vers Hajime, encore tremblant, mais une soudaine quinte de toux le prix et une difficulté à respirer apparut. Soji, qui sut de suite ce qu'il avait, s'énerva contre sa maladie et lui-même, mais pourquoi donc venait-elle le déranger maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment.

« So-Soji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Soji réponds-moi !

-Bah tiens, ce gamin n'a que ce qu'il mérite, Hajime, suis-nous, laisse ce misérable s'étouffer, fit le père, tout en approchant sa main dans le but de tirer son fils.

-Ne me touche pas !, fit alors le gaucher, qui ne désirait surtout pas être séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait, et qu'était en plus malade, laissez-moi, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous désormais !

-Sale impertinent, je vais te montrer ce que c'est de désobéir ! »

Le père fut d'autant plus violent qu'il prit par le coup ce pauvre gaucher qui voulait rester avec Soji. Ses larmes commençaient à affluer, il était encore faible et n'arrivait pas à protéger les êtres qu'il aimait de ses parents, mais pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là quand il ne le fallait pas, pourquoi autant de cruauté envers lui ?

Au même moment, Hijikata et Ootori se baladait à l'extérieur du lycée et étaient sur le point de se séparer, devant le lycée, l'un pour y rentrer, l'autre pour retourner à son poste. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent, pour eux, une tentative d'enlèvement. Ils s'y approchèrent et virent Saito qui faisait tout pour se dégager de la prise de son père, mais ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner, tandis que Soji ne s'arrêtait plus de tousser, et commencer à pâlir par le manque d'oxygène. Hijikata et Ootori coururent alors pour les aider et commencèrent déjà par s'occuper des parents et les firent déguerpir. Ceux-ci, quand ils virent que le plus jeune des deux adultes était le chef de la police, ne se firent pas prier et détalèrent comme des lapins. Saito ne pensa même pas à remercier ses sauveurs et courut vers Soji, inquiet.

« Soji, réponds-moi, Soji ! »

Saito paniquait de plus en plus. Hijikata, quant à lui, qui voyait ce pauvre gaucher tellement inquiet par rapport à son camarade de classe, comprit qu'il n'y avait rien, ou plus rien entre eux, finalement, c'était Soji le grand gagnant. Mais si ça continuait comme ça, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.

« Ootori-kun, appelle une ambulance, on ne peux pas le laisser comme ça !

-Oui très bien ! »

L'ambulance arriva seulement cinq minutes plus tard, les deux adultes accompagnèrent les deux élèves à l'hôpital et attendirent le pronostic du médecin dans la salle d'attente. Le jeune chef de police était partit chercher du café, laissant le professeur et l'élève seul. Un grand silence s'était installé entre eux, Saito tentait de garder son calme, mais il paniquait vraiment de l'intérieur, tandis qu'Hijikata regardait le plafond, inquiet pour Soji malgré tout.

« Je-je suis désolé pour ça, sensei..., commença Hajime, qui s'en voulut tellement de ce qui s'était passé.

-Pourquoi Saito-kun ?

-C'est de ma faute si mes parents ont...

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi qu'à voulu que cela arrive, ce n'est pas toi qu'a voulu de tels parents. Alors tu n'y es pour rien.

-Mais...

-Arrête d'y penser, et pense plutôt à Soji.

-O-oui...

-C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Par ma faute, beaucoup de problèmes ont eu lieu... Alors reste avec Soji

-Mais... Et vous Hijikata-sensei ?

-Je ne suis pas seul, ne t'inquiète pas, et je suis un adulte. Et je pense que ce petit Ootori me plaît bien », fit Hijikata, avec une petite pointe d'humour, dans l'intérêt de détendre l'atmosphère

Saito sourit malgré lui, au final, Hijikata n'en était pas trop blessé, et cela le rassurer. Surement que ce qu'il avait ressentit depuis son arrivé dans ce lycée était plus de l'admiration en réalité. Ootori revint avec le café, et constata que l'atmosphère en était plus détendue. Juste après arriva le médecin, leur annonçant que le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes était fatigué mais qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort. Saito en fut soudainement soulagé, mais inquiet de ce qu'avait son amant, il demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Le médecin lui avait répondu que Soji était atteint d'une maladie au poumon chronique et qu'il devrait faire attention la prochaine fois. Hijikata remercia le médecin, le laissant à son travail, et expliqua d'avantage à Saito.

« Je suis désolé Saito de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plutôt, mais cela faisait depuis un bon bout de temps que ça c'était calmé.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, je m'occuperais de Soji pour que cela ne recommence pas. »

Hijikata sourit et laissa Saito voir Soji seul, après tout valait mieux faire comme ça. Il regarda alors ce pauvre Ootori prit dans tout ça, et le traina en dehors de l'hôpital pour l'embrasser subitement.

« Hi-Hijikata-kun ?

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

-Je ne t'en veux pas »

Et les deux jeunes gens recommencèrent leur petite série d'embrassade. A la fin, assis sur le banc, Hijikata venait de se rappeler de son ami.

« Oups...

-Qu'il y a-t-il Toshi ?

-Faut que je prévienne Kondo-san pour Soji. »

Hijikata l'appela et prévint ce pauvre Kondo qu'était toujours oublié de tous et se précipita à l'hôpital. Voyant personne dans la salle d'attente, il demanda à une infirmière où se trouvait « Soji Okita » et courut, même si cela était interdit, en direction de la chambre de son fils adoptif. Sur le point de rentrer, il vit Saito et Soji ensemble, une telle douceur émanant d'eux et recula alors, pensant que finalement, Soji avait plus besoin de Saito que de lui. Et ce pauvre Kondo repartit dehors, s'asseoir sur un banc, trouvant que c'était terrible de voir des enfants grandir comme ça, mais fut tout de même heureux pour Soji.


End file.
